Fairy Art Academy
by kaileenholic
Summary: Lucy, murid berbakat dan pianis handal. Hari-hari di Fairy Art selalu sibuk dengan pelatihan lomba dan semacamnya, tapi justru saat itulah Lucy belajar tentang pentingnya persahabatan dan menemukan cinta sejati - Chapter 10! LAST CHAPTER! - TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: (Slow) Gray x Lucy

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Permainan pianomu indah seperti biasanya, Lucy," Ms. Elise memuji.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Bermain piano sudah menjadi keahlianku sejak kecil. Mum menyuruhku untuk ikut kursus piano saat aku baru berumur lima tahun. Meski waktu itu anak-anak seumuranku hanya bermain, bermain, dan bermain, aku selalu rajin melatih kemampuan musikku. Dari yang bisa kuingat, aku ingin sekali menjadi pianis profesional.

"Terima kasih," balasku. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku diiringi tepukan tangan teman-teman.

Kelas musik sebentar lagi selesai, dan akulah yang selalu tampil terakhir. Ms. Elise bilang aku tidak perlu belajar banyak lagi, hampir setara dengan profesional sehingga tidak begitu banyak kesalahan yang kubuat. Biasanya sih begitu.

Deringan bel menandai usainya sekolah hari ini, membuat para siswa menghambur keluar.

"Kau hebat, Lu!" seru sahabatku dengan ceria. _Meet Levy. _Dia sudah menjadi temanku sejak setahun yang lalu. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu di toko buku atau perpustakaan berjam-jam hanya untuk mencari bacaan. Terkadang kami juga berlatih musik bersama. Dia pemain keyboard. Ya, nggak beda jauh denganku. Menurutnya, keyboard itu lebih ekspresif ketimbang piano, karena dia bisa menggunakan berbagai jenis suara, seperti suara terompet, suara drum, suara gitar, dan hampir segala alat musik yang ada di bumi ini.

Koridor-koridor sekolah saat pulang sekolah selalu macet. Semuanya mengarah ke lobby untuk pulang ke asrama, kecuali beberapa orang termasuk kami. Berjalan melawan arus dengan terburu-buru sungguh melelahkan.

Aku dan Levy belok kanan, sementara teman-teman yang lain belok kiri mengerubuti tangga. Akhirnya jalan menjadi agak sepi. Aku menatap jam tanganku. Jam 13.00. _Belum terlambat_. Melewati laboratorium biologi dan sampailah kami di tujuan. Ruang OSIS.

"Hai, Lucy, Levy. Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian," seorang cewek menyapa kami ketika kami membuka pintu. Aku menyapanya kembali.

Cewek yang menyapaku dan Levy tadi itu Mira, si Sekretaris OSIS. Meski usianya yang termasuk muda, ia sudah bekerja sebagai model di majalah Sorcerer Magz—majalah yang cukup tenar di kota ini. Oleh karena itu dia mengambil kelas drama, _modelling_, dan fotografi di sekolah ini.

Seperti biasa, anggota OSIS didominasi oleh murid-murid yang berprestasi dan langganan menjadi pemenang dalam berbagai kompetisi. Bukannya aku menyombongkan diri, tapi kenyataannya begitu. Namun dibandingkan teman-teman yang lain, aku ini masih nggak ada apa-apanya.

Bisa dibilang aku, Levy, Erza, dan Mira itu beruntung. Di tahun pertama kami ini, kami berempat telah menjadi anggota OSIS, bahkan Erza dan Mira menjadi pengurus.

"Pertama," Erza si Ketua OSIS membuka rapat, "kita akan membahas tentang kegiatan belajar-mengajar." Topik pertama yang dibahas di awal bulan selalu sama. "Bagaimana dengan _switching_?"

Switching adalah istilah kami saat guru-guru mata pelajaran khusus berhalangan hadir sehingga kami terpaksa mengajar sementara. Setiap hari Senin sampai Rabu kami mendapat pelajaran wajib seperti matematika, sastra, dan semacamnya. Sedangkan hari Kamis dan Jumat kami mengikuti pelajaran khusus—mata pelajaran yang telah kami pilih sewaktu kami masuk sekolah ini.

Cowok bernama Loki dari divisi MPD (Modelling, Photography, Drama) mengangkat tangan. "Jadi, tadi pagi, Mr. Evan—guru fotografi kita—sudah mengkonfirmasi cuti selama sebulan mulai minggu depan untuk merawat ibunya yang sedang sakit di luar kota.

Erza berpikir sebentar. "Hm," gumamnya. "Aku akan meminta daftar murid fotografi ke TU besok pagi. Setelah kuberikan daftarnya, kalian divisi MPD silakan tentukan sendiri siapa pengajarnya."

Inilah hal tersulit menjadi OSIS di SMA Fairy Art. Kami bukan hanya memastikan para siswa mematuhi peraturan dan mengurus acara sekolah, serta rapat setiap hari Kamis sepulang sekolah. Tapi kami merangkap sebagai pengajar. Lebih tepatnya asisten guru atau pengajar tambahan atau pengajar pengganti atau apalah kalian mau menyebutnya. Rasanya agak canggung kalau aku mengajari murid senior di sekolah ini.

Aku beruntung karena hanya pernah menggantikan guru sekali. Mengajar kelas musik selama dua hari saja melelahkan banget. Apalagi sebulan. Untung Ms. Elise jarang cuti.

Sejam berikutnya, akhirnya rapat selesai. Kami para cewek berjalan bersama menuju ke asrama perempuan. Beberapa cewek di belakang terus-terusan bergosip. Tapi aku nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak mendengarkan.

Dalam asrama, satu kamar kebanyakan ditempati tiga atau empat orang. Ada juga yang hanya dua. Aku sekamar dengan Levy, Mira, dan Erza. Kami berempat sudah berteman baik sejak bulan pertama di sekolah ini. Meski belakangan Erza semakin sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS serta jadwal Mira hampir selalu penuh dengan pemotretan dan pentas drama, kami berempat masih bisa menyisihkan waktu _hang out_ bersama.

* * *

Sabtu hari yang cukup membosankan kalau kau anggota OSIS dan punya prestasi. Saat siswa yang lain libur, kami harus pelatihan di sekolah untuk mempersiapkan kami menggantikan guru matpel khusus waktu mereka berhalangan.

Kami berlatih menari, menyanyi, bermain musik, fotografi, dan lain-lain. Itu wajib. Di sini semua dituntut untuk bisa menguasai segala bidang. Ya... Setidaknya bisa kalau kau tidak menguasai. Sedangkan di minggu-minggu berikutnya kami mempertajam kemampuan di bidang masing-masing.

Hal positif dari pelatihan awal bulan yang bodoh ini adalah instrukturnya! Instruktur pelatihan berbeda dengan guru. Bisa dibilang pelatihan ini semacam ekstrakurikuler.

Kami semua berkumpul di aula, menunggu Jellal, instruktur _dance_ yang ganteng—inilah yang kumaksud!

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Jellal menerobos pintu. Canggung banget kalau kami memanggilnya 'Mr'. Dia baru saja lulus Fairy Art tahun lalu namun prestasi menarinya sudah terkenal sampai kancah internasional. Ia juga sering memenangkan kompetisi-kompetisi _dance_ saat ia masih sekolah dulu. Mantan ketua OSIS pula—jabatan Erza saat ini.

"Sebelum kita mulai latihannya, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Aku memasang telinga. Jellal melanjutkan, "Kurang lebih dua bulan lagi akan ada Magnolia Cup, dan kalian akan ikut kompetisi itu!"

Erza kelihatan kaget banget. Mungkin karena biasanya dia orang pertama yang tahu informasi tentang beginian.

"Principal Makarov sengaja menyuruhku yang memberitahu kalian karena ketua OSIS kita yang satu ini pasti bakalan kalang kabut kalau tahu akan ada lomba lagi. Dia ingin memberimu setidaknya _a few days of peace_."

"Maaf kami terlambat!" Dua orang cowok berdiri di pintu yang masih terbuka itu.

Mereka maju mendekati Jellal, satunya berambut pink dan satunya berambut hitam. Bukan OSIS sih. Tapi mereka termasuk andalan Fairy Art dalam kompetisi.

"Nggak papa. Kita belum mulai apa-apa. Silakan duduk, Natsu, Gray."

Natsu yang berambut pink dan Gray yang berambut hitam duduk bersila di sebelahku.

"_Did we miss something?_" Gray bertanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Jellal baru saja mengumumkan kalau kita akan ikut Magnolia Cup."

Jellal berdeham. "Kita lanjutkan yang sebelumnya. Jadi, untuk lomba menari individu, seperti biasa, Erza, Natsu, Gray. Lomba menari berpasangan, Alzack dan Bisca. Lomba piano, Lucy. Lomba band, Levy, Jet, Droy, Elfman. Lomba menyanyi, Mira. Dan akhirnya, lomba fotografi, Loki."

Kebanyakan yang terpilih sudah langganan. Sepertinya kami harus bekerja keras.

"Oh ya, Lisanna, bagaimana latihan harpamu? Sudah siap?" Aku lupa kalau Jellal juga ketua instruktur pelatihan. Tugasnya selain membacakan nama anak-anak yang ikut lomba, ia juga harus memantau latihan. Lisanna besok akan mengikuti lomba harpa se-Fiore.

"Siap!" Lisanna menyahut. "Ugh.. Semoga saja aku bisa mengalahkan Ikaruga."

"Hm, Freed, Bixlow, dan, Evergreen? Apa Laxus sudah memberitahu soal pentas drama di Magnolia Theater?"

Freed yang menjawab. "Ya. Tenang saja, Jellal, kami sudah memikirkan konsepnya. Tinggal memilih pemeran-pemeran yang lain."

Musim lomba telah dimulai, padahal semester dua baru berjalan tidak sampai sebulan. Setelah ceramah singkat yang memotivasi, Jellal menyuruh kami yang ikut Magnolia Cup berkumpul di dekat piano.

"Baiklah. Ketentuan-ketentuan lombanya sudah kuketik." Ia membagikan kertas kepada kami. Isinya sama semua dan terbagi ke beberapa kategori lomba.

Mungkin inilah sebabnya dia terpilih menjadi ketua instruktur. Dari semua guru yang kukenal, Jellal-lah yang paling perhatian pada murid-muridnya, ngajar juga nggak terlalu kaku.

Di kertas itu tertulis aku harus memainkan lagu berdurasi antara lima hingga sepuluh menit secara medley. Kali ini aku harus memilih lagu-lagu yang cukup sulit supaya bisa juara 1. Kuharap setidaknya aku mengalahkan Juvia dari Phantom Art itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Art Academy: Chapter 2**

**Thanks buat semua reviewers-ku di chapter 1**

* * *

Mulai Senin hari ini, aku ada latihan ekstra di ruang musik bersama Ms. Elise. Kurasa Erza-lah yang paling beruntung. Dia latihan bersama Jellal. Sial. Seharusnya aku bisa menari sebagus dia. Erza sangat piawai merangkai gerakan-gerakan menjadi sebuah koreografi yang keren, makanya ia dijuluki 'Titania' yang artinya _Queen of Fairies_. Tahun lalu ia memenangkan Dancer of The Year. Aku berani jamin masa depan Erza sangat cerah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan Jellal muncul di sekolah di hari Senin? Harusnya kan cuma hari Sabtu.

Selagi aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang musik, bayangan Erza, Natsu, dan Gray yang berlatih berkelebat di ujung mataku. Maklum, studio dance tepat di sebelah tempat latihanku. Aku bisa mendengar lagu "Dance Me If You Can", salah satu lagu yang akan digunakan Erza. Dia menunjukkanku, Levy, dan Mira kemarin malam sebelum kami tidur.

Sesampainya di ruang musik, aku menghampiri piano di pojok ruangan dan meletakkan partitur di stand yang menjulur. Sama seperti Erza, aku sudah menentukan lagu-lagu yang akan kumainkan. "Gift of A Friend", "Alright", "Snow Fairy" , dan "Fiesta". Tentu saja durasi satu lagu kira-kira satu setengah menit supaya bisa memenuhi ketentuan. Tinggal mengaransemen ulang dan mengurutkan lagu-lagu itu supaya pas dan _voila_! Semoga dua bulan waktu yang cukup untuk persiapan.

Nggak cuma aku yang udah latihan dari hari ini. Mira sudah menghabiskan dua waktu istirahatnya di studio vocal bersama Ms. Claudia. Dalam perjalanan ke ruang musik ini aku berpapasan dengan Loki yang sedang berkutat dengan kamera SLR-nya, bahkan sampai mengacuhkanku yang berniat baik menyapanya.

Loki sangat mencintai kameranya. _Sangat_. Dia mengelap lensanya dengan beberapa tahap berulang kali. Aku sampai hafal mati tahap-tahapnya saking seringnya ia melakukannya waktu menunggu rapat OSIS dimulai.

Ms. Elise lama banget. Aku mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano tua milik sekolah ini sesuai partitur "Gift of A Friend" yang kubawa. Latihan duluan mungkin membantu, jadi Ms. Elise tinggal mengoreksi dan menambahkan.

Saat aku bermain piano, seolah-olah semua emosi yang tak pernah bisa kujelaskan tumpah ruah dalam nada-nada. Kerinduanku pada Mum.

Lama-lama, nada-nada yang kumainkan memudar, ditenggelamkan oleh lagu nge-beat dari ruangan sebelah. Jellal mungkin _cool_, tapi yang namanya keadilan harus ditegakkan. Masa masang speaker sekencang itu. Memangnya ini konser musik apa?

Ms. Elise juga belum datang sampai detik ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi studio dance dan meminta siapapun juga yang tengah berlatih untuk mengecilkan volumenya.

Di depan pintu studio aku berdiri. Aku berjinjit sedikit agar bisa mengintip dari jendela pintu yang nggak ditutup. _Gray_. Ternyata Gray yang sedang berlatih. Aku selalu tahu kalau dia pandai menari, tapi nggak pernah lihat langsung. Hanya mendengar dari rumor dan pengakuan Erza. Hebat, dia masih bisa pasang wajah _'cold as ice'_ bahkan waktu menari. Aku mengurungkan niatku dan tetap melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Lalu lagunya berhenti. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu supaya bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Aku mendengar Jellal bertanya, "Sudah selesai pemanasannya?"

Jadi itu baru pemanasan? Kalau pemanasan saja sudah sebagus ini, bagaimana nanti penampilannya waktu kompetisi?

"Lucy?" Suara Ms. Elise membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku sebaiknya kembali ke ruang musik berhubung Ms. Elise sudah datang.

* * *

Akhir minggu akhirnya datang juga. Setelah melewati hari-hari sibuk, inilah waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku dan Levy pergi ke toko buku di Magnolia World—mall di tengah kota. Sudah lama sekali sejak kami ke toko buku bersama. Aku kehabisan bahan bacaan.

Kami menghabiskan waktu kira-kira dua jam hanya untuk memilih buku. Setelah itu, kami melangkahkan kaki ke food court. Seperti Sabtu sore pada umumnya, suasana cukup ramai. Meja di sana-sini penuh. Untung saja aku melihat satu yang kosong di dekat jendela.

"Kamu mau pesan apa Lu?" Levy bertanya.

"Sushi seperti biasa saja," aku membalas. "Kamu tau maksudku kan?"

Levy mengangguk. "Tunggu di sini ya?"

Hal-hal masih berjalan seperti biasanya. Levy memesan makanan sementara aku duduk menjaga meja. Sambil menunggu, aku mengeluarkan ponselku, mengecek SMS yang baru saja masuk.

**From: Erza**

**Hey, jam tujuh malam ini mau ke pesta di apartment-nya Jellal? Tanyakan juga pada Levy. Mira hari ini tidak ikut karena Lisanna sedang sakit.**

Jellal sering mengadakan pesta semacam itu. Tapi tenang saja, bukan pesta yang liar kok. Ini hanya semacam hiburan akhir pekan setelah tekanan sekolah. Natal tahun lalu ia juga mengundang anak-anak ke pestanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik bangku di hadapanku dan duduk. Aku mendongak. Itu Gray. Dengan polosnya dia menyapaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kataku. Aku menatap ke Gray yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Menunggu Loki." Hanya itu jawabannya. Lupakan penampilan memukau yang Senin kemarin kulihat di studio dance. Anak ini sangat menyebalkan meskipun sangat tampan.

Gray bertanya, "Sendirian?"

Tepat saat itu datanglah Levy membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Hey, apa yang Gray lakukan di sini?" Oh, baguslah, kalau begitu aku nggak usah menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Gray.

"Menunggu Loki." Jawaban itu lagi. "Oh, ayolah, lagipula meja ini cukup buat empat orang."

"Ya sudahlah." Levy meletakkan nampan dan duduk di sebelah kiriku. Aku teringat dengan pesan Erza.

"Ng, Levy." Aku merobek kertas pembungkus sumpit. "Erza mengajak kita ke pestanya Jellal. Kamu mau ikut?"

Levy baru saja membuka tisu pembungkus garpunya. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Ah, tidak. Kudengar hari ini Lisanna sakit. Mira tidak ikut kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Mira pasti merawat Lisanna," kataku sambil menyumpit sushi pesananku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu Mira. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan kalau berdua dengan Erza?"

Aku menjawab, "Tentu. Anak-anak lain juga mau datang."

Setelah kami menghabiskan makanan kami, Levy bertanya sesuatu yang menyadarkanku tentang alasan keberadaan Gray di meja kami. "Hey, Gray, bukankah tadi kau bilang sedang menunggu Loki? Di mana dia sekarang? Ini sudah dua puluh menit, ya ampun."

Gray hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia juga datang."

Aku mengetik SMS untuk Erza.

**To: Erza**

**Levy tidak ikut, dia ingin membantu Mira merawat Lisanna. Kurasa hanya kita berdua.**

Aku menekan tombol _send_.

Sama seperti Gray, Loki juga menarik kursi di samping Gray dan duduk seenaknya. Ia meminta maaf tentang keterlambatannya. Levy menanyakannya tentang pesta Jellal itu ke Loki. Loki kan raja pesta di Fairy Art.

"Tenang saja, Lucy, aku akan menemanimu kalau Erza lagi ngobrol sama Jellal," ujar Loki sambil tertawa. Dasar playboy. Dan aku bisa mendengar Gray menggeram ringan. Barangkali terlalu lembut sampai Loki dan Levy tidak mendengar. _Cemburu?_ Cuma itu yang bisa kupikirkan.

* * *

Jam tujuh malam. Aku dan Erza berangkat ke apartment Jellal naik taxi. Malam ini Erza mengenakan gaun merah tua. Rambutnya dikuncir lumayan tinggi. Ujung rambutnya dibuat sedikit bergelombang. Harus diakui meski Erza nggak pake make-up dia tetap menawan.

Setibanya di gedung apartment, kami segera menuju ke lift dan memencet tombol ke lantai tertinggi. Lantai dua puluh lima. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Aku dan Erza melangkah ke depan pintu—satu-satunya pintu yang ada. Ya, Jellal tinggal di penthouse_._

Erza menekan bel. Jellal membukakan pintu, menyapa dan memuji penampilan kami. Di penthouse, sudah banyak teman-teman yang datang, tapi pesta kali ini tidak begitu ramai. Mungkin Jellal kali ini membatasi jumlah peserta pesta.

Aku bisa melihat Natsu sedang mengunyah makanan dari sini. Anak itu bisa makan jatah lima orang sekaligus kalau tidak diawasi.

"Erza, aku mau ambil es krim. Kamu mau?" Aku menawarkan.

"Erza menggeleng. "Nggak usah. Makasih."

Aku berjalan ke tempat es krim. Ketika aku mengulurkan tanganku, ingin mengambil gelas es krim rasa vanilla, tangan seseorang cowok yang mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang warna biru tua juga berusaha mengambil gelas yang sama. Tangan kami bersentuhan selama beberapa detik. Meski aku nggak tahu siapa orang itu, aku tak ingin kehilangan sentuhan jari-jari dingin itu. Barangkali pipiku memerah saat ini. Aku juga nggak tahu.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menoleh. Aku mengenali cowok itu. Berambut hitam, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray, orang yang pernah menjadi teman masa kecilku—hanya kami berdua yang tahu soal itu dan kami memang berniat untuk terus merahasiakannya. Sentuhan tangannya yang dingin itu terasa lembut bagiku. _I can tell that he's blushing now_, walaupun Gray sangat pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Apa ia sungguh masih punya perasaan itu? _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Ok, jadi nama "Magnolia World" sebenarnya terinspirasi dari salah satu mall di Surabaya hehe xD**

**Nih daftar lagu yg ada di chapter ini:**

**-Dance Me If You Can (The Cheetah Girl)**

**-Gift of A Friend (Demi Lovatto)**

**-Alright (Kana Nishino)**

**-Snow Fairy (Funkist) *pasti tau kan yg ini **

**-Fiesta (+Plus) *jg yg ini**

**Jangan lupa review~**


	3. Chapter 3

Gray melepaskan jariku dan mengambil es krim rasa coklat. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Nggak papa." Aku mulai menyendok es krim vanilla yang hampir diambil oleh Gray. Es krim yang menyebabkan insiden itu. Kuharap tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi itu.

Aku menghabiskan es krimku dalam waktu lima menit dan meletakkan gelasnya. Gray lalu bersuara, "Kenapa rasa vanilla? Kan kamu sukanya rasa stroberi."

Agak sulit menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kenangan lama tentang semester satu yang buruk terulang kembali di benakku. Padahal aku nyaris bisa melupakannya. Aku menolak untuk menjawab dan tetap diam.

"Ayolah," dia berkata dengan nada memohon. "Bukankah kita sahabat?"

Mungkin ini kejam tapi aku malah berjalan menghampiri sofa tempat Erza sedang duduk. Sepanjang jalan dia terus mengikutiku sampai kira-kira dua meter dari sofa, Gray menarikku keluar ke balkon.

"Apa-apaan sih!" aku mendesis. "Lepaskan!"

Akhirnya Gray melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Apa kita nggak bisa seperti dulu lagi?"

* * *

_Hari itu bulan terakhir kami di SMP. Aku sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon. Gray bertanya padaku, "Kamu masuk SMA mana?"_

_ Aku menjawab, "Fairy Art Academy." Jawabanku sudah mantap. Aku yakin di sanalah seharusnya aku berada, mengembangkan kemampuan musikku. "Kalau kamu?"_

_ "Sama!" Gray berteriak. Sejak SD kami selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama, tapi baru dekat waktu SMP. _

_ "Sejak kapan kamu bisa main musik." Aku tertawa. Wajar saja, aku nggak pernah lihat Gray menyentuh alat musik atau melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musik._

_ "Oh, lihat saja nanti."_

_ Lalu aku mendengar teman-temanku berteriak dari seberang lapangan, "Lucy! Kemarilah! Ayo kita foto bareng."_

_ Aku melambaikan tangan ke Gray, "Bye!" Aku berlari menuju kerumunan cewek di seberang lapangan. Berfoto mungkin bukan ide yang buruk, mengingat ini bulan terakhir kami di SMP._

_ Lalu bulan pun berganti. Di hari pertamaku di Fairy Art, di depan papan pengumuman, Gray menepuk pundakku. "Wah, sayang banget kita nggak sekelas lagi." Di semua jam mata pelajaran wajib, kelas kami beda semua._

_ "Kamu matpel pilihannya ngambil apa?"_

_ "Rahasia dong," kata Gray. "Nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri." Dia memang biasa main rahasia-rahasiaan. Sampai-sampai penyakitnya itu menular padaku._

_ "Sekedar memberi tahu, aku mengambil kelas piano, vocal, dan drama."_

_ Di kelas matpel wajib, aku sekelas dengan Natsu, Erza, Levy, dan Mira. Kebetulan Natsu duduk di depanku. Di sela-sela pelajaran, dia sering banget mengajakku ngobrol. Apalagi dia orang yang humoris banget, selalu saja ada lelucon yang bisa dia lontarkan dengan rambut pink dan wajah polosnya itu._

_ Karena kesibukan masing-masing, aku dan Gray mulai jarang bertemu, tapi kami selalu saling menyapa kalau berpapasan. Hingga di bulan Agustus, saat aku, Levy, Erza, dan Mira dilantik menjadi anggota OSIS, aku dan Gray tidak pernah lagi bertemu kecuali hari Sabtu—hari pelatihan._

_ Pulang sekolah atau istirahat kadang kuhabiskan buat melihat Natsu dan Erza latihan. Saat itu barulah aku tahu kalau Gray mengambil kelas yang sama dengan mereka, yaitu kelas menari alias dance. Mereka bilang Gray hebat banget._

_ Aku berusaha untuk menemuinya di kelasnya, tapi anehnya aku nggak pernah melihat Gray selain hari Sabtu._

_ Bulan September, keadaannya masih sama. Gray mungkin sudah melupakanku, dia sudah berubah. Aku jadi lebih sering menemani Natsu berlatih, mengomentarinya, membantunya memilih lagu. Akhir minggu juga aku sering jalan-jalan bareng Mira, Levy, dan Erza._

_ Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama Natsu sangat banyak. Mulai dari belajar bareng, ngobrol, pokoknya banyak banget. Aku menikmati hari-hari itu. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai menyukai cowok itu._

_ Aku dan Natsu kadang-kadang lari pagi bareng. Dialah orang yang pertama kali kutemui dalam keadaan bangun. Biasanya kalau aku bangun, Erza dan lainnya masih pulas. Atau mungkin Erza sudah pergi lari duluan._

_ Lalu suatu Sabtu di bulan yang sama, ketika aku baru saja selesai pelatihan dengan instruktur pianoku, Gray tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku setelah sekian lama hilang. Aku masih ingat kalimat-kalimat yang dia katakan._

_ "Kamu nggak boleh suka sama Natsu."_

_ Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku berhak menyukai siapa pun. "Memangnya urusanmu apa? Setelah sekian lama kita nggak bertemu dan ini yang kau katakan?" Suaraku agak meninggi._

_ "Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh suka sama Natsu. Titik."_

_ "Berikan aku alasan yang jelas. Ini nggak adil Gray."_

_ Gray terlihat ragu sebentar. "Karena dia menyukai orang lain."_

_ Aku menggeleng. Aku menahan tangisanku. Rasanya aneh meneteskan air mata untuk Natsu yang baru kukenal tiga bulan, bukannya mendengarkan Gray yang sudah menjadi temanku lebih dari tiga tahun._

_ "Aku nggak bohong, Lucy."_

_ Aku sudah nggak tahan lagi. Aku segera berlari kembali ke asrama sambil menyeka air mataku._

_ "Tenanglah, Lucy. Jangan menangis. Gray pasti bohong," aku berkata pada diriku sendiri di depan gerbang asrama._

_ Malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk _hang out_ bareng Mira, Levy, dan Erza di Magnolia World. Mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan bisa menghiburku sedikit. Kami berburu pakaian musim dingin di _department store_. Mengunjungi toko buku dan keluar sambil menenteng kresek belanjaan. Aku menghindari novel _romance_ sebisa mungkin. Dan terakhir, makan es krim sambil ber-WiFi-ria di _food court_. Aku menyukai rasa stroberi, tapi sejak hari itu, aku memilih rasa vanilla untuk alasan tertentu. (1)Hariku saat itu tidak semanis stroberi dan coklat. (2)Vanilla dengan rasanya yang agak 'biasa-biasa' itu sempurna untuk suasana seperti ini. Tanpa kepura-puraan. Vanilla tidak berusaha untuk menjadi manis seperti stroberi dan coklat, tapi ia tetap mampu memikat lidah orang. Aku mulai menyukai rasa vanilla. (3)Stroberi mengingatkanku pada Natsu yang berambut pink._

* * *

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu sendiri tanpa bertanya." Aku memalingkan tubuhku dan berjalan. Aku benar-benar ingin meninggalkan balkon ini.

"Tunggu sebentar." Suara Gray terdengar sangat tegas tapi aku nggak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghentikan langkahku kali ini.

"Erza, kamu sudah selesai?" Aku memotong pembicaraan Erza dengan Bisca dan Cana. Setelah hampir sejam mencicipi berbagai jenis makanan yang disediakan Jellal, aku merasa kenyang dan tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku.

"Kenapa? Kamu ingin pulang? Nggak enak badan?" Erza meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

Aku menurunkan tangannya perlahan. "Tidak, aku cuma sedikit mengantuk."

Erza berdiri dari sofa dan meraih ponselnya di meja. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Kurasa Jellal tidak akan keberatan kalau kita pulang lebih awal hari ini."

"Erza, apa kamu bersenang-senang?"

Jeda. "Lumayan. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Sebelum kamu jatuh tertidur di tengah jalan." Dia tertawa.

Aku merasa nggak enak setelah merusak kesenangan Erza. Padahal minggu ini dia dijejali banyak sekali tugas tambahan sebagai ketua OSIS, belum lagi latihan ekstra pra-lomba. "Ng, Erza, sebaiknya kamu tetap di sini. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Erza menggeleng. "Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu sendirian pulang ke asrama. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan."

Saat ini tidak mungkin untuk membantah. Erza adalah ahlinya dalam memberi tatapan jahat dan aku nggak ingin menjadi target tatapan itu, meski itu karena dia peduli padaku. Ha! Tiba-tiba aku melihat Loki sedang membuka pintu penthouse Jellal. Terlihat Jellal melambaikan tangannya dan dari gerakan bibirnya sepertinya Jellal sedang mengatakan, "_Good bye_." Loki pasti mau pulang. Aneh. Tidak biasanya ia pulang seawal ini. Tapi apapun alasannya, aku nggak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Aku memanggil Loki dan menyuruhnya datang ke sini sebentar. "Erza, aku akan ikut Loki." Aku menoleh ke Loki. "Kamu akan kembali ke asrama juga kan?"

Loki mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ikut mobilmu?" Aku menginjak kakinya dan memberinya lirikan tajam terbaikku. Kartu 'memaksa' terdengar tidak begitu buruk untuk digunakan saat ini.

Dia mengerang sedikit dan tergagap, "I-Iya."

Erza memberi perintah—yang kedengarannya kayak perintah resmi seorang ketua OSIS kepada anak buahnya, "Jangan ngebut! Kecepatan maksimal 60 km/jam. Pastikan kau mengantar Lucy sampai ke depan gerbang asrama cewek. Aku akan tanya satpam nanti. Dan terakhir, JANGAN apa-apakan Lucy. Kau dengar tidak!"

Kayaknya Loki baru saja menelan ludahnya. Jabatan ketua OSIS terbukti bermanfaat di mana saja, kapan saja, apapun kondisinya.

Sambil berjalan ke pintu, aku menangkap bayangan Gray di ujung mataku.

* * *

Loki memang nekat. Aku tahu dia orang yang jauh lebih nekat dari Natsu orang yang bergelar 'ternekat'. Dia baru mendapat SIMnya **tahun depan** tapi sudah membawa mobil sendiri. Mengapa pertanyaan ini baru saja terpikirkan? Mataku terus-terusan tertuju pada jalanan yang lumayan macet selama sepuluh menit ini. Tak ada yang berbicara. Diam-diam keheningan ini mulai membunuhku.

"Jadi," aku berusaha untuk mengawali pembicaraan yang baik, "tumben kamu pulang cepat di pestanya Jellal."

Aku menoleh ke arah Loki dan mendapati dia sedang nyengir. "Rupanya kamu memperhatikan selama ini. Pasti akhirnya kekerananku membius hatimu yang sekereas baja." Kebiasaan buruk Loki tidak mengenal istilah waktu dan tempat. Barangkali ini efek samping dari bergaul dengan kamera terlalu sering.

"Jawaban yang serius?"

Loki mengerem karena lampu merah. "Masih ada foto yang harus di-edit sih. Ya ampun sebulan itu lama banget ya ternyata."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada kencan?" Kami tertawa.

"Lucy... Lucy... Apa kamu lupa kalau Mr. Evan itu lagi cuti jadi aku terpaksa menggantikan dia. Terpaksa, catat itu."

"Tenang saja, dua minggu lagi kau akan bebas."

Lampu lalu lintas berganti warna jadi hijau. "_Okay_, sekarang gantian. Kenapa kamu pulang lebih awal? Dan tumben nggak sama Erza." Kacamata hitam Loki berkilat terkena lampu jalan. Dasar aneh. Malam-malam begini masih saja sempat pakai kacamata hitam. Nanti kalau menabrak pohon bagaimana?

"Aku sudah mengantuk."

"Tet-tod," Loki menirukan suara bel salah. "Kurang spesifik."

Kadang-kadang Loki menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku yakin itu karena ia ingin membuat suasana yang hangat di mobilnya. Ya... setidaknya nggak sehening kuburan. "Aku sudah mencicipi semua makanan jadi aku nggak tahu mau makan apa lagi," jawabku. "Puas?"

"Aku kira kamu sedang diet." Loki tertawa. "Baiklah. Jawaban diterima." Dia melepaskan tangan kirinya dari setir dan mengacungkan jempolnya selama dua detik sebelum kembali ke posisi semula.

* * *

Senin Suram. Sekolah memanggil. Aku heran mengapa liburan terasa cepat sementara hari sekolah terasa lama seakan-akan waktu kehabisan baterai. Sebelum mengarah ke kelas, aku mendatangi lokerku. Buku biologi kutinggalkan di dalam sana.

"Apa itu?" gumamku pada diri sendiri ketika melihat secarik kertas berwarna biru yang dilipat. Aku nggak ingat pernah membeli kertas warna biru. Aku memutuskan untuk membukanya.

_Temui aku sepulang sekolah di depan ruang kelas gitar._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**nggak nyangka ternyata aku nulis sepanjang ini xD**

**chapter 3 ini lebih fokus ke masa lalunya Gray dan Lucy sama penyebab 'keretakan' *alay* hubungan mereka**

**semoga chapter 4 bisa on time (sabtu minggu depan) tapi klo aku udh slese duluan pasti bakalan aku upload**

**okay guys, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guyss sorry banget aku baru sempet update, belakangan ini sibuk banget sih :(**

**thanks buat reviewers and readers, you are the best ^^**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY on Fairy Art Academy**

Senin Suram. Sekolah memanggil. Aku heran mengapa liburan terasa cepat sementara hari sekolah terasa lama seakan-akan waktu kehabisan baterai. Sebelum mengarah ke kelas, aku mendatangi lokerku. Buku biologi kutinggalkan di dalam sana.

"Apa itu?" gumamku pada diri sendiri ketika melihat secarik kertas berwarna biru yang dilipat. Aku nggak ingat pernah membeli kertas warna biru. Aku memutuskan untuk membukanya.

_Temui aku sepulang sekolah di depan ruang kelas gitar._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_Temui aku sepulang sekolah di depan kelas gitar._

Isi surat itu masih bergema di kepalaku. Aku memikirkannya sepanjang hari. Kakiku melangkah menaiki anak tangga ke ruang kelas gitar dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Siapa sih yang mengirimiku surat itu?

Lagi-lagi aku berjalan melawan arus. Biasanya aku menunggu di kelas bersama Erza dan kawan-kawan sampai 'arus pulang' berkurang, setidaknya aku nggak berjalan di sela-sela orang seperti yang kulakukan sekarang ini.

Aku belok kanan menyusuri kelas-kelas sampai aku akhirnya tiba di depan ruang gitar. Orang yang menulis surat itu membelakangiku, menatap birunya langit dari jendela di samping pintu ruang gitar. Rambut hitamnya mengilap terkena cahaya matahari. _Dia._

"Gray," aku memanggilnya. Dia menoleh lalu bersandar di tembok.

"Kamu datang." Kalau tahu itu kau, mana mungkin aku berdiri di sini. Langkah pintar. Sekarang aku terjebak di tempat ini.

"Langsung saja," aku memaksa, "apa maumu?" Hatiku sebenarnya menjerit karena perkataanku sepertinya telah melukainya, tapi otakku mengatakan bahwa orang ini pantas mendapatkannya.

"Aku tahu kamu masih marah sama aku. Tapi..." Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Benda itu digenggamnya erat-erat. "...tolong dengarkan ini." Perlahan-lahan ia membuka genggamannya.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke telapak tangannya. Benda itu hitam dan panjangnya kira-kira sepuluh atau dua puluh senti. "Alat perekam dan pemutar musik? Untuk apa ini?"

Dia meletakkan alat itu di telapak tanganku lalu menutupnya. "Dengarkan saja. Dan makasih udah mau datang."

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Sampai jumpa besok. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasnya ya." Ms. Elise meninggalkan kelas, begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Aku menunggu Levy membereskan alat tulisnya dan kami berdua pun berjalan keluar dari Ruang Musik. Tugas yang baru saja diberikan Ms. Elise adalah mengaransemen lagu dan harus dikumpulkan paling lambat Kamis dua minggu lagi. Tugas mengaransemen lagu untuk kesekian kalinya di semester ini. Aku masih belum punya ide lagu apa yang akan kupakai.

Saat kami menyusuri koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang membuatku menghentikan langkah. "Ups, aku melupakan laporannya."

"Di mana? Di mana kamu taruh laporan itu?" Levy bertanya dengan nada _jangan-bilang-laporan-penting-itu-ketinggalan_. Memang, itu laporan OSIS untuk kegiatan bulan ini—bulan Maret. Biasanya laporan itu diserahkan saat rapat minggu terakhir tiap bulan. Tapi mengingat mulai minggu depan latihan intensif persiapan lomba telah dimulai, sebagian anggota OSIS juga ikut latihan itu, Erza pun memutuskan untuk memajukan jadwal pengumpulan laporan bulanan. Dan anggota lainnya pun tidak keberatan untuk menulis laporan lebih awal.

Kali ini Levy benar dan juga salah. Laporan itu _memang_ ketinggalan, tapi cuma di loker. "Tenang saja." Aku berusaha meyakinkan Levy yang mulai kelihatan panik dengan senyuman. "Ada di loker kok."

Kami mampir ke lokerku sebentar. Aku menarik laporan itu dan memberikannya pada Levy. Saat aku hendak menutup pintu lokerku, aku melihat alat perekam dan pemutar musik yang diberikan Gray padaku Senin kemarin. Segera setelah menerimanya, aku menjejalkan alat itu ke dalam lokerku yang lumayan penuh.

"_Tolong dengarkan ini."_

Sampai detik ini juga aku belum memainkan alat itu. Bahkan untuk mencolokkan _earphone_-ku ke dalam lubang kabelnya saja nggak sempat. Harus kuakui, belakangan ini aku disibukkan dengan PR-PR matematika dan fisika. Belum lagi latihan lomba dan tugas mengaransemen lagu dari Ms. Elise. Kombinasi yang _sempurna_ bukan?

* * *

Setibanya kami di Ruang OSIS, Erza ternyata sudah membuka rapat. Aku meminta maaf atas keterlambatan kami dan menyerahkan laporan 'keramat' itu. Aku segera menuju ke kursiku dan berharap semoga belum ketinggalan bagian pentingnya. Semoga saja teman sedivisiku mendengarkan.

"Aku ulangi lagi," nada suara Erza terdengar tegas, "yang belum mengumpulkan laporan bulanan paling lambat besok pagi," katanya sambil memegang tumpukan kertas—yang kuduga adalah laporan-laporan dari divisi lain.

Lalu terdengar suara ketukan dan pintu terbuka. Loki masuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. "Maaf aku terlambat." Ia langsung menerobos ruangan menuju ke tempat Erza berdiri, di depan papan tulis yang bertuliskan "MISI BULAN DEPAN?"

Setengah bagian ruangan terisi oleh enam meja berbentuk bulat dengan kursi-kursi mengelilinginya. Satu meja untuk satu divisi, yaitu divisi MPD, vocal, dance, _music instruments_ atau biasa disingkat _MUSI_.

Nggak hanya buat divisi yang berhubungan dengan pengembangan bakat dan potensi. Ada juga divisi keamanan yang tugasnya patroli tiap istirahat pertama atau kedua. Kalau ada yang kehilangan barang, datangnya ke divisi keamanan. Semua barang hilang dan ditemukan didata oleh divisi ini. Kadang aku mempertanyakan tugasnya _security_ alias satpam itu apa sih?

Sedangkan divisi _sakrias_ (Saran, Kritik, dan Aspirasi) bertugas menerima atau mencatat pendapat-pendapat dari siswa-siswa. Divisi ini juga yang maju pertama kali menangani protes yang dilontarkan siswa yang kurang puas. Seperti, toilet nggak ada tisunya, sabun habis, kantin kotor. Sakrias akan memberitahu _cleaning service_ tentang hal itu. Ah, pokoknya rumit deh... Aku saja masih nggak mengerti tugas-tugas apa yang mereka harus lakukan.

Dengar-dengar dari anak-anak sakrias, salah satu guru yang paling sering dikritik itu Mr. Evan. Kritikannya selalu sama, "Kok Mr. Evan sering cuti ya?" Jujur saja ya, Mr. Evan sudah pernah cuti dari jangka waktu sehari sampai baru-baru ini sebulan. Loki selalu berpartisipasi dengan aksi anak-anak fotografi _mengkritik-menyarankan-meminta-penjelasan_ tentang seringnya Mr. Evan cuti. Fakta yang diperjuangkan Loki mati-matian. Hampir selalu kalau ada kesempatan dia akan mengungkitnya ke divisi sakrias. Maklum saja, kalau Mr. Evan absen kan yang menggantikan dia dan divisi MPD.

Setelah laporan Loki berpindah ke tangan Erza, ia duduk di meja bersama teman-teman sedivisinya. Aku memasang kuping baik-baik. Sepertinya bagian yang penting akan dimulai.

* * *

"_Okay_, sekarang aku mau lihat seberapa jauh persiapan kalian." Jellal yang dari tadi sepertinya lagi _bad mood _akhirnya melontarkan sesuatu.

Hari ini Sabtu pertama di bulan Mei. Setelah melalui pelatihan intensif seminggu ini, rasanya jariku mau remuk semua. Aku bisa saja berada di depan piano selama lebih dari enam jam. Kurang dari satu bulan lagi Magnolia Cup akan digelar. Aku sudah nggak sabar sekaligus gugup. _Apa aku bisa menampilkan yang terbaik?_

Jellal menyarankan, "Mungkin Erza bisa mulai duluan?" Ya... Begitulah nasibmu kalau kau adalah Ketua OSIS. Apa-apa duluan.

Semua mata tertuju ke Erza. Dia memutar CD lagunya lalu bersiap-siap. Dan selanjutnya, aku sudah melihat semua gerakan Erza sampai habis. Bahkan, akulah yang mengomentarinya sebelum Jellal bisa memuji atau mengkritik atau bahkan berkata-kata. Padahal dia instrukturnya dan aku hanya temannya. Temannya yang sangat dekat.

Sekitar lima menitan kemudian Erza berhenti. Tepuk tangan memenuhi aula. Jellal juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Erza jarang sekali merona tapi aku yakin kalau aku sedang melihat warna merah muda menghiasi wajahnya. Hampir sewarna dengan rambut merah indahnya.

"Oww," Levy memekik dengan antusias. "Erza memang selalu tampil keren! Kamu setuju kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Pasti."

Setelah itu Levy mengoceh tanpa henti dengan kencang sampai-sampai aku nggak bisa mendengar giliran siapa yang tampil berikutnya. Inilah yang terjadi ketika Levy lagi 'depresi' berat. Seakan-akan besok nggak ada waktu lagi buat bicara. Seminggu ini aku hanya bertemu dengannya waktu di kamar asrama.

Bisa dibilang kamar asramaku belakangan ini kosong-melompong. Mira sibuk dengan Ms. Claudia, Levy dengan band-nya, aku dengan piano tua di ruang musik serta Ms. Elise, dan Erza dengan CD player di studio dance.

Musiknya sudah mulai. Sepertinya Jellal menaikkan volume speaker-nya. Rasanya tadi saat giliran Erza suaranya tidak sekencang ini. Siapa ya kira-kira? Aku duduk di bagian agak belakang jadi nggak bisa lihat jelas. Mungkin aku seharusnya mulai menggunakan kaca mata. Atau membawa teropong. Tidak, tidak. Pasti akan kelihatan aneh.

Dan aku nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Loki yang duduk di sebelah kiriku ikut-ikutan ngobrol dengan Levy yang duduk di sebelah kananku. _What the hell?_ Aku terjebak di antara percakapan orang yang hari ini cerewet banget. Mereka berdua berbicara sangat keras sampai-sampai menenggelamkan musiknya—padahal volume-nya sudah keras sekali. _Sial_

"_Would you please SHUT UP?_ Aku nggak bisa konsentrasi nontonnya," protesku. Seketika mereka berdua diam dan memperhatikan si penari yang lagi mengerahkan tariannya di depan.

"_OMG!_ Itu kan Gray!" Levy menjerit tepat di telingaku. Rupanya dia memang _benar-benar_ tertekan.

Tapi berkat ucapan Levy, aku jadi sadar kalau penari yang sedang memukau seisi aula termasuk Jellal yang sampai kelihatan _speechless_ itu Gray.

Sepanjang alunan musik _sepertinya_ Gray selalu menatap_ku_. Aku bisa merasakan rona merah merambat naik ke pipiku. _Siapa sih yang nggak bakalan leleh kalau diliatin orang seganteng dia? _pikirku. Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku harus mengingat-ingat kalau sekarang aku dan Gray sedang 'bertengkar'. Lupakan dia sekarang.

Hei, tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku mencoba mendengarkan alat pemutar musik yang minggu lalu dia berikan padaku. Mungkin seharusnya aku nggak sekejam itu.

Setelah giliran Gray, Natsu maju ke depan dan menampilkan koreografinya. Aku sama sekali nggak fokus. Ya... memang setelah Jellal mengumumkan tentang Magnolia Cup aku berusaha untuk mengesampingkan perasaanku pada Natsu, atau kalau mungkin bahkan melupakannya. Menjadi hanya sekedar teman mungkin tidak seburuk itu. Apalagi katanya Natsu menyukai cewek lain. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa perempuan beruntung itu?

Operasi-Melupakan-Natsu terbukti cukup sukses. Belakangan ini aku jadi lebih santai sedikit. Rupanya Magnolia Cup ini bisa menyembuhkan sakit hati. Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku di depan piano untuk berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Aku tahu seharusnya aku nggak boleh patah semangat sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku. Setidaknya aku mencoba dulu.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Natsu memang menyukai cewek lain? Aku tak pernah mengalami penolakan dan aku sama sekali tak tahu rasanya bagaimana. Aku terlalu takut untuk tenggelam dalam luka yang menyakitkan. Luka yang menganga sulit untuk sembuh. Saat itulah aku tahu sebaiknya aku mundur. Aku tidak keberatan memanggil diriku sendiri pengecut, kalau memang itu bisa menjauhkanku dari sayatan di hati.

Rasanya ingin nangis saja. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang pelupuk mataku. Aku harus bisa menahannya. Dulu sewaktu orangtuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan, aku masih punya bahu Gray. Aku ingat dulu aku membasahi kausnya. Aku ingat dulu dia membelikanku es krim pada hari pemakaman orangtuaku untuk menghiburku. Usaha itu gagal, tapi aku tetap menghargainya. Aku ingat setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya di hari itu. Aku ingat... _Oh sial! Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya lagi! Masa-masa es krim stroberi yang indah telah berakhir._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**thanks buat semua yang udah baca chapter ini sampai habis \(^_^)/ **

**don't forget to review please~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

**PREVIOUSLY**

"_Would you please SHUT UP?_ Aku nggak bisa konsentrasi nontonnya," protesku. Seketika mereka berdua diam dan memperhatikan si penari yang lagi mengerahkan tariannya di depan.

"_OMG!_ Itu kan Gray!" Levy menjerit tepat di telingaku. Rupanya dia memang _benar-benar_ tertekan.

Tapi berkat ucapan Levy, aku jadi sadar kalau penari yang sedang memukau seisi aula termasuk Jellal yang sampai kelihatan _speechless_ itu Gray.

Sepanjang alunan musik _sepertinya_ Gray selalu menatap_ku_. Aku bisa merasakan rona merah merambat naik ke pipiku. _Siapa sih yang nggak bakalan leleh kalau diliatin orang seganteng dia? _pikirku. Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku harus mengingat-ingat kalau sekarang aku dan Gray sedang 'bertengkar'. Lupakan dia sekarang.

Hei, tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku mencoba mendengarkan alat pemutar musik yang minggu lalu dia berikan padaku. Mungkin seharusnya aku nggak sekejam itu.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ah, ini dia!" Aku lega karena menemukan alat perekam-dan-pemutar musik yang diberikan Gray minggu lalu. Aku telah memutuskan untuk memberinya kesempatan. Mungkin malam ini atau besok aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk mencolokkan kabel _earphone_-ku ke dan memasangnya di kedua telingaku.

Setelah ini, aku akan jalan-jalan bareng Mira, Levy, dan Erza. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kami pergi berempat. Magnolia World memanggil. Toko buku dan _food court_ juga memanggil. Terlebih lagi, teman-temanku sedang memanggil. Mereka menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah, bisa-bisa mereka meninggalkanku. Aku tahu pasti mereka nggak akan melakukan itu, tapi tak ada yang tak mungkin bukan?

"Maaf aku lama, teman-teman." Aku berhenti berlari di belakang Erza, ngos-ngosan.

"_Okay, now let's get going!_" Mira merangkulku dan di otak kami saat ini hanya ada satu tujuan yang sama. Magnolia World.

* * *

Levy menjerit. "_Isn't that The Power Of Six!_" Itu adalah novel yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Levy selama berbulan-bulan.

Levy langsung meraih satu eksemplar dan memeluknya erat. "Akhirnya... Aku nggak sabar untuk mengetahui nasib John dan Nomor Enam bagaimana."

Aku tahu persis apa yang Levy rasakan, sensasi saat melihat buku yang sudah lama kau tunggu-tunggu, dipajang di toko buku. Sensasi yang membuatmu menjerit histeris tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang memberimu tatapan aneh. Terakhir kali aku merasakan sensasi itu dua bulan lalu. Aku ingat betul waktu itu pengunjung-pengunjung toko buku yang lain menatapku dan meninggalkan pekerjaan apapun yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan seperti membaca sinopsis buku atau mengetik di meja kasir. Secara naluriah tanganku menggapai buku itu dan memeluknya—persis seperti apa yang Levy lakukan. _Well, The Lost Hero_ layak mendapatkan pekikan keras itu kan? Sayangnya kali ini belum ada buku yang membuatku menanggalkan segala rasa maluku untuk bersuara sekencang mungkin di tengah kesunyian toko buku ini.

Sementara Levy dan Erza sedang lihat-lihat buku romance, aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada rak buku fantasi. Genre fantasi selalu mengambil hatiku, tapi ada kalanya juga aku lebih memilih romance. Hampir semua buku di rak ini sudah kubaca, kecuali beberapa.

Aku melihat Mira mengambil Sorcerer Magazine dari sini. Ya, baru kusadari kalau penglihatanku tidak seburuk itu. Untung saja aku nggak haru pergi ke dokter mata dan mungkin pulang sambil membawa 'resep' lensa kacamata.

Mira memang sudah sering menjadi model di Sorcerer Magz. Dari model cover sampai model peragaan busana sudah pernah dijajakinya. Aku yakin Mira akan menjadi selebritis terkenal di masa depan nanti. Apalagi dia juga sering ikut tampil dalam pementasan drama. Menyanyi pun bisa. Pokoknya paket lengkap deh!

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil _Everlasting_, buku ketujuh sekaligus terakhir dari seri _Immortals_ karya Alyson Noel. Enam buku sebelumnya lumayan bagus jadi nggak ada salahnya kan kalau aku membeli buku ini? Rasa penasaran itu harus dipuaskan, lho.

Kami keluar dari toko buku sambil menenteng kantung plastik belanjaan masing-masing. Levy sepertinya sudah gatal untuk pulang dan membaca novel barunya, tapi mengalah demi aku, Erza, dan Mira.

* * *

Atmosfer kedai makan 7Island selalu hangat. Kami sudah menghabiskan semua pesanan kami, jadi sekarang hanya duduk-duduk sebentar membicarakan buku-buku yang baru saja kami beli. Aku selalu antusias dengan topik ini.

"Apa yang tadi kalian beli?" Levy memandangku, lalu tatapannya beralih ke Erza dan Mira. Nada gembira terdengar jelas. Pasti gara-gara _The Power Of Six_.

Erza menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sebelum menjawab, "Lanjutannya _Ingo_. _The Tide Knot _dan_ The Deep_."

Aku agak kaget dengan pilihan Erza kali ini. "Bukannya itu keluar dari genre favoritmu?" Erza biasanya menyukai romance dan serial Ingo memiliki adegan romantis yang sedikit sekali, hampir tidak ada. Aku pernah membaca itu sebelumnya. Isinya lebih mengarah ke petualangan anak-anak pra-remaja di dunia bawah laut daripada gairah cinta Romeo dan Juliette yang menyayat hati.

"Aku juga bisa bosan tahu," Erza menyahut. "Kalau kamu Mira?"

Mira yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan ponselnya—barangkali membalas email tawaran _job_—mendongak. "Apa? Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan tadi." Erza akhirnya mengulang pertanyaannya. Mira menjawab, "Cuma Sorcerer Magazine. Oh... dan juga satu novel _oneshot, Princess of The Midnight Ball_. Sepertinya ini versi lebih menegangkan dari _Barbie and The Twelve Dancing Princess_." Tipikal Mira banget.

Erza membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas, namun tertahan karena deringan ponselnya. Kurasa ada SMS masuk.

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Erza mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya dan berkata, "Hei, Natsu bilang dia juga ada di sini."

"Ada urusan apa dia memberitahu kamu?" Ucapan Levy terdengar sedikit kasar. Mungkin karena Natsu orang yang cukup ramai. Levy tidak terlalu suka orang yang banyak omong, tapi pertemanan mereka selama ini baik-baik saja untungnya.

Aku mengabaikan ungkapan sinis Levy. "Suruh dia gabung di sini saja. Kalian nggak keberatan kan?" Erza dan Mira serempak mengangguk, sementara Levy—yang sudah menyobek plastik pembungkus bukunya—menekuni tulisan-tulisan dalam novel barunya itu.

Erza mengetik pesan untuk Natsu sambil bergumam, "_Okay_... Kita tunggu kau di 7Island."

* * *

"Wah, Sorcerer Magz!" Natsu berteriak. "Aku buka ya, Mira."

Mira mengangguk. "Tentu, tapi jangan dirusak ya."

Sepeninggalan kami dari 7Island, Natsu mengekor di belakang kami. Tujuan kami berikutnya adalah toko instrumen musik. Biasanya aneh kalau ada cowok yang mau _hang out_ bareng cewek-cewek namun saat ditanya Natsu hanya menjawab, "Ah, Gray dan Loki sibuk. Daripada aku mengganggur di asrama lebih baik aku gabung saja sama kalian."

"Darimana kamu tahu kalau kita ada di Magnolia World?" aku bertanya. Tidak mungkin kan Natsu memasang _mikrochip_ di tubuh kami dan melacaknya dengan superkomputer? Sangat tidak mungkin mengingat Natsu tidak sepintar itu.

Sambil melihat halaman majalah, dia menjawab, "Oh, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian setelah pelatihan tadi." Dia berhenti sebentar. Jangan-jangan yang dia maksud 'menguping'. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita ke mana sekarang?" Natsu menambahi.

Erza yang beberapa langkah di depan Natsu mendengar pertanyaannya. "Melodytopia." Erza menoleh ke belakang dan menimpali, "Karena kau bersama kita, kau juga harus mengikuti aturan kita. Tidak mau ke sana ya sudah nggak usah ikut."

Natsu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sorcerer Magz. "Hei! Aku kan tidak bilang 'tidak'."

"Sudahlah, diam saja," tegur Levy.

Setelah melewati beberapa toko baju kami sampai di tujuan. Toko alat musik dengan tulisan "Melodytopia" besar-besar. Di kacanya tertempel stiker-stiker huruf dan angka yang membentuk sebuah kalimat: "_Marvelous March 20% OFF_".

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Levy. Beragam jenis alat musik menyambut kami. Kulihat macam-macam model keyboard dan drumset. Gitar-gitar listrik tersimpan rapi dalam kotak-kotak yang tutupnya tembus pandang.

Erza memimpin kami ke counter perbaikan. "Hm... Permisi," Dia berusaha menarik perhatian di penjaga counter. Penjaga counter itu menoleh. Erza melanjutkan, "Saya mau mengambil biola saya yang diperbaiki. Katanya hari ini sudah selesai."

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Tidaklah susah mencari biola Erza, karena aku cuma melihat ada satu biola di raknya, pasti itu miliknya Erza. Si penjaga menyodorkan biola itu. "Ini biolanya dan terima kasih karena telah datang ke Melodytopia."

"Tidak, tidak," balas Erza sambil menggeleng. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau memperbaiki biolaku dengan sangat baik sekali."

"Ayo teman-teman," kata Erza kemudian.

* * *

Dari Melodytopia, kami langsung pulang. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat kami menyusuri trotoar-trotoar menuju asrama. Natsu menawarkan untuk membawakan biola Erza, yang _herannya_ tidak ditolak oleh si Erza. Sepanjang jalan aku tidak menatap Natsu atau pun Erza. Kalian pikir meski aku _sedang berusaha_ untuk melupakan Natsu aku tidak bisa cemburu? Sedang berusaha dan sudah berhasil itu berbeda, kawan-kawan, walaupun inisialnya sama-sama SB.

Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung meraih pakaian ganti dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi timur sebelum bilik-biliknya terisi semua karena lebih dekat ke kamarku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengantre. Aku berpapasan dengan Lisanna dalam perjalanan.

"Hai, Lucy. Dari mana saja?" Senyumnya mengingatkanku dengan Mira. Ha! Namanya saja saudara kembar! Cuma Mira lebih tua beberapa detik dari Lisanna. Sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu belakangan ini kalau Mira, _Elfman_, dan Lisanna itu kembar _tiga_.

"Magnolia Mall. Nah, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu sebelum kamar mandinya penuh," kataku sambil buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Kulihat dari ujung mataku Lisanna melambai.

* * *

Di asrama cewek ada empat kamar mandi. Masing-masing satu di utara, selatan, timur, dan barat. Tiap kamar mandi ada sepuluh bilik shower yang dilengkapi dengan closet duduk, enam wastafel, dan satu cermin yang memenuhi satu sisi dinding. Kamar mandi yang sekarang aku gunakan berada di timur.

Jumlah biliknya sih sepuluh, tapi kebanyakan cewek-cewek di sini mandi sorenya _lama_ banget. Aku saja hanya mandi lama kalau tidak ada yang mengantre.

Sehabis mandi sore dengan pancuran air hangat, aku balik ke kamar. Kosong ternyata. Barangkali yang lain masih mandi. Aku melemparkan pakaian kotorku ke keranjang di bawah jendela. Tiap pagi keranjang berisi baju kotor itu harus diletakkan di depan pintu supaya diambil dan dicuci oleh para pembantu, lalu setelah disetrika baju-baju beserta keranjang itu dikembalikan di depan pintu lagi.

Aku meraih tasku dan merogoh ke dalam, mencari-cari alat-perekam-dan-pemutar-musik-Gray. Aku mencolokkan kabel _earphone_-ku ke alat itu. Waktu yang tepat untuk mendengarkan mengingat aku sendirian sekarang. Hatiku berdebar-debar. _Apa sih isinya?_ Kupencet tombol _Play_.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**thanks guys for reading this far, i will try to update fast :)**

**ini referensi buku-bukunya:**

**~The Power Of Six (Lorien Legacy #2) - Pittacus Lore**

**~The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus #1) - Rick Riordan**

**~Everlasting (Immortals #7) - Alyson Noel**

**~Ingo; The Tide Knot; The Deep - Helen Dunmore**

**~Princess Of The Midnight Ball - Jessica Day George (kalo ga salah xD)**

**oh, btw, aku bikin salah ternyata di chapter 4: 1) harusnya laporan bulanan yg ditulis Lucy itu untuk bulan FEBRUARI bukan maret. 2)harusnya pelatihan dengan Jellal itu hari sabtu pertama bulan MARET**

**apa aku re-upload aja ya?**


	6. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Aku meraih tasku dan merogoh ke dalam, mencari-cari alat-perekam-dan-pemutar-musik-Gray. Aku mencolokkan kabel earphone-ku ke alat itu. Waktu yang tepat untuk mendengarkan mengingat aku sendirian sekarang. Hatiku berdebar-debar. _Apa sih isinya? _Kupencet tombol Play._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_Hm, Lucy. Makasih sudah mau menyediakan waktumu untuk mendengarkan rekaman ini. Aku tahu kamu pasti berpikir aku gila karena nggak berani ngomong langsung tentang ini. Tapi ini penting banget jadi tolong dengarkanlah baik-baik._

_ Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf untuk kejadian tahun lalu. _I know I was being a jerk but that was because I care a lot about you._ Mungkin ini salahku juga karena aku susah ditemui, jadi kamu malah naksir Natsu. _Okay_, aku ngaku kalau aku bener-bener sibuk semester lalu, tapi semester ini aku mau kok meluangkan waktu demi kamu supaya masa-masa SMP seperti dulu bisa terulang kembali. Masa-masa di mana kamu nggak benci aku._

Have I ever said the 'three magic words'? _Belum, kan. Tiga kata itu akan aku simpan untuk seseorang yang spesial banget buat aku. Apa kamu tahu siapa orang yang spesial itu?_

Aku secara tidak sadar ikut menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Gray. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh aku memang nggak tahu siapa orang yang beruntung itu. Setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Gray berhenti berbicara. Lalu, kudengar ia mendesah.

_Kamu._

Jantungku rasanya mau berhenti berdetak gara-gara satu kata itu.

_Iya, Luce. Tiga kata spesial itu aku simpan buat kamu, seseorang yang spesial juga._

_ Menurutku timing untuk menyatakan tiga kata itu sama sekali nggak tepat, mengingat kamu kayaknya masih mengharapkan cowok lain. _So I think it's better for me to only say it silently in my heart._ Tapi Luce, terus ingat dan percayalah kalau tiga kata itu cuma buat kamu. Sampai kapanpun._

Lalu aku mendengar Gray bernyanyi.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Selesai. Tepat saat itu, Levy dan teman sekamarku yang lain menyeruak masuk. Mereka semua sedang menenteng kresek yang kuduga baju kotor. Rambut basah Levy sedikit mengilap terkena cahaya lampu neon kamar. Butiran-butiran air menggantung di ujung poninya, beberapa tetes jatuh selagi dia bertanya, "Hei, apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?"

Aku cepat-cepat mencabut _earphone_ dari kupingku dan membalasnya, "Bukan apa-apa. Cuma lagu." Itu tidak sepenuhnya dusta. Aku memang barusan mendengarkan Gray bernyanyi.

Mulut Levy membentuk huruf 'O' sambil mengangguk-angguk. Untung saja teman-teman sekamarku masuk setelah rekaman Gray selesai. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku harus mencari tempat lain di mana aku bisa mendapat privasi.

Sehabis mendengarkan rekaman Gray, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

Alarm ponselku berdering. Kumatikan alarm itu dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Erza dan yang lainnya masih tidur. Aku meraih kantung kresek yang sudah kusiapkan tadi malam. Sambil membawa kresek yang berisikan seragam Fairy Art, aku melesat menuju kamar mandi timur.

Sekarang masih jam empat pagi. Cahaya remang-remang cukup menerangi jalan menuju kamar mandi timur yang kosong melompong. Biasanya anak-anak asrama bangun jam lima. Aku memutuskan untuk bangun sejam lebih awal karena hari ini Magnolia Cup akan digelar.

Setelah mandi terburu-buru selama sepuluh menit, aku bergegas kembali ke kamar dan melempar kresek yang tadi aku bawa ke ranjang. Aku memakai kaus kaki dan mengikat tali sepatu ketsku dengan cepat. Aku sisiran sambil menulis memo singkat dan meletakkannya di atas ranjangku, agar teman-teman tidak khawatir waktu mendapati aku tidak ada di kamar. Lalu aku menyabet tasku dari kursi dan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar.

Aku berlari menuju Ruang Musik di akademi. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, dan akademi sudah dibuka dari pukul empat subuh, dikunci pukul sepuluh malam. Aku berpapasan dengan beberapa _cleaning service_ dalam perjalanan yang melelahkan menuju Ruang Musik. Sekolah di subuh hari tidak seseram di malam hari. Setidaknya kau tahu kalau matahari akan segera terbit dan kegelapan akan segera sirna.

Pagi ini adalah latihan terakhirku sebelum Magnolia Cup. Satu-dua jam di depan piano untuk memantapkan permainan pianoku. Aku membaca sekilas partiturku lalu duduk dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano tua ini. Merangkai sebuah melodi yang merdu dan mudah-mudahan disukai penonton dan para juri. Pagi ini juga kesempatan terakhirku untuk memantapkan segala _hal_ yang sudah aku rencanakan matang-matang.

* * *

"Lucy!" Aku mendengar Levy memekik dari balik pintu. Dia membuka pintu sedikit dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan merapikan barang-barangku. "Yeah." Aku keluar dari Ruang Musik dan bersama-sama kami menuju ke aula. Levy bilang Erza dan Mira sudah ke sana duluan.

Semua peserta lomba berkumpul di aula untuk _briefing_ sebentar mengenai lokasi lomba, transportasi, makan pagi, dan hal 'penting' lainnya. Tidak banyak guru yang ikut. Paling-paling Jellal lagi, Ms. Elise, dan Ms. Claudia―guru vokal.

Tiba waktunya untuk berangkat. Bus berhenti di depan lobby tepat pada pukul tujuh. Anak-anak mengerubungi pintu bus dan satu per satu masuk, sedikit berdesak-desakan. Di dalam bus terdapat dua kursi di sisi kiri dan dua kursi di sisi kanan. Aku dan teman-teman sekamarku memilih kursi deretan kedua dari depan. Aku tidak terlalu suka duduk dekat jendela jadi aku membiarkan Mira masuk duluan baru aku menjatuhkan diri.

Erza dan Levy di baris sebelah kanan, mereka langsung mengeluarkan aneka macam camilan dan membagi-bagikannya ke Bisca dan anak-anak cowok di belakang. Aku bisa melihat sebungkus _snack_ terlempar-lempar dari kursi satu ke kursi lainnya dari ujung mataku. Oh, baguslah aku duduk dengan Mira di sebelah kiri. Biasanya Mira tidur di bus jadi aku bisa mendapat sedikit ketenangan di tengah suara kunyahan keripik yang berisik ini. Bahkan busnya belum bergerak. Aku memutar bola mataku karena kesal.

_Mini bus_ mulai melaju pelan-pelan, keluar dari area akademi. Jellal―satu-satunya pendamping yang duduk di belakang, barangkali merasa canggung kalau harus berkumpul dengan para guru cewek lain yang sama-sama sudah menginjak usia dua puluh empat tahun padahal dia barusan lulus dari akademi ini tahun lalu―kurasa berusaha menenangkan sekumpulan pemakan keripik di belakangku yang dari tadi mondar-mandir menyodorkan camilan. "Hei!" Dia menyalak. Naluri 'mantan-ketua-OSIS' Jellal mulai bangkit kayaknya nih. Aku lega setidaknya masih ada orang yang berusaha menghentikan kekacauan ini, mengingat ketua OSIS yang lagi menjabat dan para guru lainnya memutuskan untuk cuek. Jellal melanjutkan, "Berikan aku satu bungkus!"

Lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Semuanya sama saja. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Loki melayangkan sebungkus keripik kentang, yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Jellal.

Lalu, anak-anak mulai berteriak-teriak sambil menyanyi asal lagu yang nggak kuketahui judulnya. Aku salut dengan Mira yang bisa tetap memejamkan mata di tengah huru-hara ini. Aku pun berusaha melakukan hal yang sama seperti Mira.

Tiba-tiba tercium aroma kue―berlapis krim stroberi kayaknya―yang membuatku melek dan menoleh ke sumbernya. Mira juga begitu.

Aku mendapati Natsu sedang memegang sepiring kue berlapis krim stroberi―benar kan dugaanku? Dia membelakangiku, menghadap ke arah dua orang teman sekamarku yang lain sambil berlutut. Tatapannya tertuju pada Erza. Natsu memasang wajah serius―jenis 'wajah' yang sangat dilihat darinya. _Jangan-jangan ini..._

"Adegan 'penembakan'!" Mira, Levy, dan Bisca menjerit dengan antusias, seolah-olah mereka baru saja membaca pikiranku. _Jadi, Erza cewek yang ditaksir Natsu...? Mustahil._ Aku selalu mengira kalau dia menyukai Lisanna. Tapi pelajaran 'merelakan' yang aku berusaha untuk praktekkan sama sekali nggak sia-sia. Herannya meski pernah punya _sesuatu_ untuk Natsu, aku biasa saja kali ini. _Apa ini artinya aku sudah bisa melepaskannya?_ Berkat seseorang, kurasa. Aku percaya seseorang bisa mengubahmu seratus delapan puluh derajat. Diam-diam, aku tersenyum melihat adegan yang terjadi tepat di sebelah kananku.

Aku bisa melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Erza. Tapi, ketahannya untuk tetap memasang tampang _cool_ dan biasa-biasa saja patut diacungi jempol. Aku baru sadar kalau seisi bus ini, kecuali Ms. Elise dan Ms. Claudia, serta si sopir tentunya, sedang memandang ke arah dua orang ini. Mira, Levy, dan Bisca mengeluarkan ponsel mereka yang berkamera. Pasti untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Loki memvideo dengan kamera digitalnya. Alzack dan Elfman berusaha menyemangati Natsu. Hm... tapi... Jellal kelihatan... nggak tahu deh... kaget?

Natsu berdeham. "Erza Scarlet." Ketegasan terdengar jelas dari suaranya. "_I love you. Would you like to be my first ever and hopefully my last girlfriend?_"

Tik tok tik tok. Waktu pasti terasa lama bagi Natsu. Suasana dalam bus sehening kuburan. Dia lalu berkata, "_If you love me, say yes._"

Ini mengherankan. Erza yang seharusnya bereaksi, apapunlah, _at least blush furiously_, malah masih berwajah normal. Cuma sedikit rona merah. _Sedikit _banget. Elfman dan Alzack seolah-olah ikut merasakan ketegangan sampai tetes-tetes keringat berjatuhan dari dahi mereka. Mungkin inilah namanya solidaritas persahabatan. Mira, Levy, dan Bisca yang seharusnya tidak sebersemangat itu, dari tadi menggumamkan, "_Say yes! Say yes!_"

Jellal tampak kusut, kurasa. Kecewa, sedih, semuanya bercampur jadi satu dan terpancar dari raut mukanya. Sudah kuduga kalau dia naksir sama Erza. Hah. Hubungan beda beberapa tahun saja menurutku masih wajar. Apalagi, mereka sama-sama suka menari dan mendengarkan musik, sama-sama tahu rasanya jadi ketua OSIS, sama-sama berprestasi, sama-sama memanggul tanggung jawab yang besar.

Di satu sisi aku ingin Erza menjawab 'ya', karena aku nggak mau Natsu kecewa. Toh dia juga temanku. Tapi Jellal pasti merasa sedih di tengah kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Di sisi lain, aku juga ingin Erza menjawab 'tidak' dan membuat Jellal lega. Tapi Natsu pasti terpukul dan dia nggak fokus dengan urusan Magnolia Cup ini. Keputusan yang sulit, dan aku tahu Erza juga berpikir begitu. Dia pasti sedang menimang-nimang pilihan dalam otaknya saat ini.

Natsu bersuara, "Erza?" Dia mengulangi kata-katanya tadi, "_If you love me say yes._"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hahaha, jadi, kayaknya aku memang punya kebiasaan buat bikin 'cliffhanger' so readers please be patient xD**

**Lagu yang dinyanyiin Gray di rekaman itu judulnya "A Thousand Years" penyanyinya Christina Perri dipake buat soundtracknya Breaking Dawn *itu lho yang dinyanyiin Sean di idol* ahahaha**

**Trus "If you love me say yes" itu sebenernya lirik lagunya Hitz... LOL**

**Review, please**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER **I don't own Fairy Tail and its character. The song below (title: **Wasted**) belongs to **Carrie Underwood**.

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Natsu berdeham. "Erza Scarlet." Ketegasan terdengar jelas dari suaranya. "I love you. Would you like to be my first ever and hopefully my last girlfriend?"_

_Tik tok tik tok. Waktu pasti terasa lama bagi Natsu. Suasana dalam bus sehening kuburan. Dia lalu berkata, "If you love me, say yes."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan, tiba-tiba bus berhenti. Aku menyibakkan tirai jendela di samping Mira dan melihat keluar. Kami sudah sampai di lokasi lomba, Universitas Fiore.

Erza memberi isyarat untuk Natsu supaya minggir. Dia menarik tangan Levy dan menuruni anak-anak tangga di pintu bus. Ms. Elise dan Ms. Claudia tampaknya sudah turun. Mereka memanggil anak-anak untuk segera keluar dari bus juga.

Natsu mengikuti Erza dan meneriakkan namanya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Natsu kelihatan sebal diabaikan―'dikacangi'―Erza.

Erza menoleh ke arah cowok berambut pink itu ketika anak-anak lain mulai melangkah turun dari bus. "Berikan aku kue itu baru aku kasih jawabannya." Natsu menyerahkan kue berlapis krim stroberi kesukaan Erza dan memberinya tatapan berharap.

Dengan ragu-ragu Erza memakan kue itu sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tahu dia sedang digerogoti perasaan bersalah sekarang karena mengkhianati dietnya. Tapi Erza tidak pernah sanggup menolak rayuan kue krim stroberi, terutama setelah hampir dua minggu tidak memakan―bahkan tidak melihat―kue semacam itu, pasti seakan-akan kue krim stroberi itu menjerit, "Ayo makan aku!" Lumayan bagus tadi dia berhasil menahan hasrat makan kuenya untuk sementara, meski usahanya selama dua minggu belakangan ini sia-sia. Tiba-tiba aku mengerti kenapa muka Erza agak memerah tadi di bus.

Ms. Elise, Ms. Claudia, dan Jellal sedang mengambil kartu peserta untuk kami. Jellal meneriakkan nama kami satu per satu sambil menyerahkan kartu peserta, sementara Ms. Claudia mengabsen.

Universitas ini lumayan hijau. Aku melihat pepohonan mencuat di kiri-kanan jalan menuju fakultas kesenian. Di tengah senandungan Mira, aku mendengar kicauan burung yang sangat merdu, hampir membaur dengan suara Mira. Di asrama belum pernah ada burung yang berkicau seindah itu sebelumnya.

Sialnya wajah muram Natsu benar-benar merusak suasana damai ini. Aku basa-basi berpura-pura tidak tahu, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Setelah dipikir-pikir, pertanyaan ini terdengar konyol mengingat aku duduk tepat di kiri Erza waktu di bus tadi.

Natsu menjawab sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke atas, "Erza baru jawab minggu depan. Yang tadi di bus itu."

Aku mengangguk seolah-olah bersimpati.

Lalu aku melihat seringai Natsu melebar dan dia berkata bangga, "_At least she blushed! _Aku baru saja memecahkan rekor Erza yang terkenal tidak pernah bereaksi pada cowok, sampai-sampai ada rumor kalau Erza itu lesbian. Tapi sekarang terbukti salah kan."

Aku tertawa―jenis tertawa yang membuat orang-orang menoleh menatapku. Natsu benar-benar ge-er. Dia tidak mengerti arti rona merah di wajah Erza. Aku memastikan Erza tidak berada dalam jangkauan pendengaran sebelum berbicara. "Erza tidak memerah karena kau." Aku mengatakan ini bukan sebagai sahabat yang selalu mendukung temannya, tapi sebagai orang jujur yang berniat baik.

_Sebagai sahabat._ Dulu aku menginginkan dia _lebih_ dari sekedar sahabat. Tapi sekarang tidak.

"Atau setidaknya menurutku begitu."

"Itu kan menurutmu," ujarnya. "Kau bahkan tidak yakin dengan pendapatmu sendiri."

"Kau harus mendengarkan orang yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan orang yang kau sukai, bahkan sekamar dengannya," aku berusaha menjaga agar percakapan ini tetap ringan, jadi aku menyisipkan beberapa tawa. "Asal kau tahu saja ya, Erza itu sedang diet."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" Natsu menyahut.

"Kau baru saja membatalkan dietnya," aku menjelaskan. "Di bus tadi, kau baru saja menggoda selera makannya setelah dua minggu menghindari kue seperti itu. Dia memerah karena berusaha menahan diri agar tidak makan dan marah karena kau berniat membatalkan dietnya. Dan akhirnya batal juga."

"Dia kan tidak bilang kalau lagi diet. Mana aku tahu," Natsu mendesah. "Yah... sekarang aku harus berusaha memenangkan kompetisi ini, atau mengalahkan Erza setidaknya. Dengan begitu, mungkin dia akan terkesan."

"Dan melupakan fakta bahwa kau orang yang membatalkan dietnya," aku menimpali.

* * *

Aku baru sadar kalau inbox-ku dibanjiri ucapan "semoga beruntung" dari teman-teman: Lisanna, Evergreen, Freed, dan yah... banyak pokoknya.

Kami dipisahkan menjadi tiga grup. Anak-anak _dance_ bersama Jellal berkumpul di depan aula utama, sebentar lagi lomba menari individu akan dimulai, lalu dilanjutkan dengan lomba menari berpasangan. Sedangkan anak-anak band, yaitu Levy, Jet, Droy, Elfman, mengikuti Ms. Elise dan Ms. Claudia ke aula yang lain―aku tidak tahu aula yang mana karena di sini _banyak_ sekali aula. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aula yang akan aku dan Mira tempati saking luasnya tempat ini.

Tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang karena lomba piano dan lomba menyanyi baru dibuka jam sebelas sedangkan ini masih jam delapan kurang tiga puluh menit. Aku, Mira, dan Loki sedang menyerbu kantin. Lebih baik lihat-lihat makanan daripada melihat wajah stres dan gugup peserta lain. Ms. Claudia bilang kami bertiga bisa lakukan apa yang kami mau saat ini asalkan pada jam sepuluh kami berkumpul di taman fakultas kesenian. Katanya dekat dengan aula tempat aku dan Mira akan berlomba.

Hampir sejam kami mondar-mandir di kantin tanpa membeli apapun sehingga si satpam memelototi kami.

Loki berbisik padaku dan Mira, "Ayo cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mata satpam itu copot gara-gara memelototi kita."

Kami beranjak ke taman tempat janjianku dengan Ms. Elise dan Ms. Claudia dengan bantuan Loki. Dia sudah pernah ke Universitas Fiore sebelumnya untuk pameran foto. Suara musik _hip hop _samar-samar terdengar. Berarti, di luar sana, perjuangan sudah dimulai. Levy dan bandnya juga pasti sedang bersiap-siap―dia bilang bandnya mendapat giliran terakhir. Mayoritas anak-anak Fairy Art mendapat giliran agak akhir-akhir. Aku tekankan lagi, _mayoritas_.

Aku menurunkan pandanganku ke kartu peserta yang menggantung di leherku. Di situ tertulis nomor urut tampilku―17. Mira nomor 36. "Menurut kalian, apa kali ini kita akan menang?" aku mendengar diriku bertanya. Principal Makarov selalu mengingatkan kami supaya berpikir optimis. Tapi aku tidak pesimis, aku hanya mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang ada. Saingan kami berat-berat semua; Aku harus menghadapi Juvia dari Phantom Art; Mira dengan seseorang yang bernama Jenny Realight atau siapa gitu.

"Semoga." Mira menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi taman.

Aku menoleh ke arah Loki yang tidak pernah bisa kubaca perasaannya―kaca mata hitamnya menutupi matanya. Apa dia cemas? Foto-fotonya sudah diserahkan kemarin dan hari ini akan diumumkan hasilnya.

Loki hanya menjawab, "Kita lihat saja nanti." Dia menatap jam tangannya. Jam sebelas akan dibacakan pemenangnya. Aku Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku terjebak bersama Loki―aku, Mira, dan dia sama-sama punya kepentingan pada jam sebelas.

Dia bertanya balik padaku, "Kalau menurumu?" Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," aku mengutip ucapannya ketika dia merogoh sakunya dan membaca SMS yang baru masuk. "Aku juga punya rencana."

_Rencana_.

"Oke," dia melambai ke arahku dan Mira. "Jellal memanggil. Sebentar lagi giliran tampil sekolah kita. Harus foto." Dia juru dokumentasi kali ini.

Aku dan Mira tersenyum ke arahnya.

* * *

"Peserta nomor tujuh belas," juri menyebut nomor urutku.

Giliranku tiba. Aku menatap Ms. Elise dan dia tersenyum menenangkan. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar aku berjalan menuju piano besar di tengah panggung, melewati puluhan guru dan murid. Juvia baru saja selesai tampil dan dia menyeringai dengan sombong ke arahku. Mata sinisnya seolah-olah berkata, "Terakhir kali aku menang. Kali ini aku juga pasti menang."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Latihan keras yang kujalani terlintas di benakku seperti adegan film. _Lupakan Juvia, fokus ke piano. Lupakan Juvia, fokus ke piano._ Kalimat itu terus kukatakan dalam hati seperti mantra.

Deretan tuts piano putih dan hitam menyambutku. Aku memposisikan jari-jariku. Juri yang kelihatan paling tua menanyakan apa aku siap. Aku mengangguk yakin sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, mainkan lagunya." Si juri tua menekan _stopwatch_.

Jemariku menari-nari di atas deretan tuts, memainkan intro "Gift of A Friend". Saat ini aku merasa seolah-olah hanya ada aku dan piano di ruangan ini. Satu per satu lagu berhasil kumainkan. Aku melakukannya persis seperti waktu latihan subuh tadi. Tiba-tiba, aku sampai di not terakhir "Alright". Aku telah menyelesaikan lagunya tanpa kusadari.

Saat aku menghadap ke arah juri dan penonton, tepuk tangan riuh membanjiriku. Para guru dan peserta dari sekolah lain sepertinya sama terpesonanya seperti aku. Di sudut kursi penonton paling kiri ada orang mencurigakan yang juga bertepuk tangan. Mencurigakan karena dia memakai _hoodie _hitam yang menutupi hampir seperempat wajahnya. Juri-juri tersenyum sambil menulis penilaian. Apa laguku sehebat itu?

Ketika aku mendatangi tempat dudukku, Ms. Elise dan Ms. Claudia kelihatan histeris. Mereka tak henti-hentinya memuji permainanku sampai-sampai aku tidak mengerti satu pun yang mereka ucapkan.

Jellal menepuk pundakku dan menyalamiku sambil mengucapkan selamat. Dia bilang laguku sukses memukau orang dan layak mendapat gelar juara. Sejujurnya, aku merasa laguku tidak pantas mendapat tepukan tangan semeriah ini.

Lalu aku mendengar jeritan yang tidak asing lagi.

Mereka menyerbuku dan memelukku sambil tertawa.

Levy, Mira, dan Erza.

Tunggu sebentar. Aku baru sadar sesuatu. "Ms. Claudia, Mira, bukannya kalian harusnya ada di aula yang lain. Lomba nyanyi kan sudah dimulai."

Ms. Claudia berkata, "Kami kan juga ingin melihatmu. Jadi, sekarang lebih baik kami kembali ke sana ya."

* * *

Semua lomba sudah selesai. Hasilnya akan diumumkan jam tiga. Kami menunggu di cafe dekat universitas sampai dua jam berlalu. Makanan kami sudah habis semua jadi sekarang cuma duduk-duduk nggak jelas. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencanaku.

"Menurutmu," aku mulai berkata pada teman-teman cewekku, "panggung di pojok sana boleh dipakai nggak ya?" Yang kumaksud dengan 'panggung' adalah tempat di cafe di mana biasanya orang menyanyi sambil diiringi alat musik. Kalau di cafe ini ada piano, keyboard, gitar, biola... Sempurna. Ada piano.

"Boleh-boleh saja sih kayaknya." Levy melepaskan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca. "Tunggu, apa kau mau menyanyi?"

Erza berkata, "Mungkin maksud Lucy bermain piano. Ada satu kan di sana."

"Yah, bermain piano _sambil_ menyanyi bisa juga kan. Lucy bisa dua-duanya," Mira menambahkan.

Sekarang semuanya menatapku. "Ng..." Aku menelan ludah. "Kurasa aku mau bermain piano sambil menyanyi?"

Keberuntungan satu lagi untukku, seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapanku bilang, "Oh... Silakan nyanyi saja. Kalau siang terbuka untuk umum bagi yang suaranya enak didengar." Aku bisa saja tertawa kalau bukan aku yang akan menyanyi di sana.

Aku mengangguk dan mendekati panggung itu dengan teman-temanku.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka ada kamera, tapi Loki langsung ke sini sambil membawa kameranya jadi... Ya sudahlah. Foto Loki tidak menang tapi berhasil menyabet predikat 'Favorit'. Biarkan dia bersenang-senang sekarang.

Aku memencet-mencet tuts dengan asal. Teman-temanku yang masih duduk dibangku mereka mendadak memperhatikanku. Bagus piano ini menghadap ke mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli apa orang lain memperhatikan, yang terpenting Gray mendengarkan.

Aku mulai bermain.

Lagu ini aku temukan dalam _playlist _ponselku. Setelah mendengarkan surat rekaman darinya, aku langsung menyambar ponsel dan membaca daftar lagu yang kumiliki. Menurutku lagu inilah yang paling cocok. Seperti gambaran diriku.

**Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast**

**One ****tear ****hit the hard wood it fell like broken glass**

**She said, "Sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back, let's face it"**

Dulu aku lebih memilih Natsu. Kemudian aku diberitahu kalau ia menyukai orang lain, dan buktinya tadi pagi. Aku pun mulai menyadari kalau sikap ramahnya tak lebih dari tindakan sekedar teman atau tata krama.

**For one split second she almost turned around **

**But th****at**** would be like pouring rain drops back into a cloud**

**So she took another step and said****,**** "I see the way out and ****I'****m gonna take it"**

Tapi, dulu ya dulu. Sekarang lain ceritanya. Aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar dan aku nggak mau terjebak di satu titik yang sama seterusnya. Aku tidak pernah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya, ternyata jalan yang aku cari-cari selama ini, ada di depan mataku. Sedekat itu namun tak pernah kuhiraukan.

"**I don****'****t wanna spend my life jaded, waiting**

**To wake one day and find ****t****hat ****I've**** let all these years go by wasted****"**

Aku nggak mau menunggu selamanya, akulah yang akan mendatangi jalan itu. Aku nggak mau jalan itu menjauh, bahkan kalaupun menjauh, sekarang akan kukejar terus. Ingat, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

**Another glass of whiskey but it still don****'****t kill the pain**

**So he stumbles to the sink and pours down the drink**

**He said, "It****'****s time to be a man and stop living for yesterday, ****g****otta face it"**

"**Cause ****I**** don****'****t wanna spend my life jaded, waiting**

**To wake up one day and find that ****I've**** let all these years go by wasted**

**Oh ****I**** don****'****t wanna keep on wishin****g,**** missing **

**The still ****of**** the morning, ****t****he color of a night**

**I ain****'****t spending no more time wasted****"**

**She kept driving along ****'****till the moon and the sun were floating side by side**

**He looked in the mirror and ****h****is eyes were clear**** f****or the first time in a while**

"**I don****'****t wanna spend my life jaded, waiting**

**To wake up one day and find that ****I've**** let all these years go by wasted**

**Oh ****I**** don't wanna keep on wishing, missing**

**The still of the morning, the color of the night**

**I ain't spending no more time wasted****"**

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang dan rasanya darahku mengalir ke pipiku semua. Ini dia.

"**I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting**

**So please let me hear those special three words come out of your ****lips****, baby**

**Oh, I don****'****t wanna keep on wishing, missing**

**So please say those words, ****'****cause ****I will**** do ****do the same**

**I realize what my heart truly feels****, baby****"**

Ketika aku berhenti memainkan piano aku mendengar Erza bertanya, "Apa kau mengganti liriknya?" ujarnya. "Yang terakhir itu."

Aku mengangguk. Perasaan lega menjalari tubuhku dan sekarang aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Jadi, lagu tadi untuk seseorang?" kata Mira sambil menyeringai. "Karena kelihatannya begitu."

"Ya," jawabku. "Untuk orang yang sangat spesial."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys! Maklum hbs liburan :P**

**yahh... sekolah udah masuk ._.**

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Ketika aku berhenti memainkan piano aku mendengar Erza bertanya, "Apa kau mengganti liriknya?" ujarnya. "Yang terakhir itu." _

_Aku mengangguk. Perasaan lega menjalari tubuhku dan sekarang aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum._

_"Jadi, lagu tadi untuk seseorang?" kata Mira sambil menyeringai. "Karena kelihatannya begitu."_

_"Ya," jawabku. "Untuk orang yang sangat spesial."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Apa?!" Seisi kelas termasuk aku tidak percaya apa yang baru kami dengar.

"Benar sekali anak-anak." Ms. Claudia guru seni kami merangkap sebagai guru vokal mengangguk yakin. "Kalian akan menciptakan lagu sebagai nilai ujian akhir kalian. Perlu kalian ketahui, nilai ini bukan hanya dipakai untuk mata pelajaran seni yang merupakan pelajaran wajib, tapi juga untuk semua mata pelajaran khusus yang kalian ambil."

Di satu sisi ini sebuah keuntungan karena kami bisa punya waktu lebih banyak untuk belajar mata pelajaran wajib, tapi menciptakan lagu kan susah? Apa tenggat waktu tiga minggu―tiga hari sebelum ujian matematika―cukup?

"Dan bagi tujuh orang peraih nilai tertinggi, akan pergi ke _City Of Art_―Kota Seni selama liburan sekolah nanti!"

Ekspresi kami seketika berubah menjadi riang. Aku dan Levy menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya memekik senang. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak ingin ke Kota Seni? Sekolah liburan itu menjadi impian kami semua untuk memperdalam ilmu kami tentang seni dan segala cabang-cabangnya. Aku bisa menjadi pianis yang lebih baik dan mendapat pelajaran teknik-teknik vokal yang mungkin baru kami dapat saat kami menduduki bangku senior di akademi ini. Selain itu, mungkin kemampuan menariku juga bisa terasah. Sayangnya, sekolah liburan itu tidak terbuka untuk umum. Hanya beberapa murid tiap sekolah seni yang bisa masuk. Dan tahun ini Fairy Art akan mengirim tujuh anak.

Persaingan demi mendapatkan tiket ke Kota Seni pasti akan sangat berat. Aku berani jamin semua murid sekarang pasti tengah membayangkan hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan saat menjejakan kaki di sekolah itu. Sebulan di Kota Seni barangkali sebanding dengan tiga tahun di Fairy Art.

Di tengah keriuhan kelas, bel pergantian jam berdering.

Ms. Claudia menumpuk buku-bukunya menjadi satu dan berjalan menuju pintu sampil mengatakan, "Kelas dibubarkan!"

* * *

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku pada piano tua di ruang musik. Telunjukku memukul-mukul permukaan piano yang terbuat dari kaya sampai rasanya kukuku mau patah. Rangkaian nada macam apa yang akan kubuat? Sudah hampir sejam aku duduk di tempat ini tapi belum menghasilkan apapun.

Aku mulai memainkan nada secara acak, berharap menemukan sebuah melodi yang pas untuk mengawali sebuah lagu. Harus sesuatu yang menarik. Sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang membuat orang berhenti melakukan apapun yang mereka sedang kerjakan dan mendengarkanku.

Keheningan membungkus ruangan ini. Aku duduk termenung, memikirkan Kota Seni. Aku ingin ke sekolah itu. Belajar tiga tahun di Fairy Art belum cukup kalau aku mau menjadi pianis kelas internasional. Bukankah kita harus meraih ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya selagi muda untuk bekal masa depan? Masa depanku adalah menjadi pianis profesional―bahkan melebihi profesional kalau bisa. Dan kalau nilaiku tidak termasuk tujuh tertinggi, bagaimana aku bisa ke Kota Seni? Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini karena cuma murid junior yang akan dikirim. Atau setidaknya begitulah yang aku dengar dari anak-anak tahun terakhir.

Atau mungkin, pertanyaan yang terpenting bukan "_bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pianis profesional kalau tidak ke Kota Seni?_", tetapi lebih tepatnya "_bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pianis profesional kalau menciptakan sebuah lagu saja sesulit ini?_". Apakah seorang pianis profesional boleh tidak menciptakan lagu sama sekali?

Ya, sayangnya tidak pernah ada kata "mudah" dalam Kamus Kesuksesan.

Aku terlonjak dari lamunanku ketika pintu mendadak terbuka dan membentur dinding. Kulihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi dari ujung mataku.

Gray dengan santainya berkata, "Hening sekali. Kukira tidak ada orang." Dia lalu melihat bukuku terbuka dan masih kosong. Kurasa dia mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan. Apa dia mencariku? Apa ini tentang lagu "Wasted" di cafe waktu Magnolia Cup itu? Harapanku melambung sedikit.

Lalu aku sadar ketika melihat buku partitur yang dipegangnya. Kalau dia sebenarnya ke sini karena mau memakai pianonya. Gelembung dalam dadaku mengempis. Kecewa. Anehnya, ini lebih mengecewakan daripada tidak bisa menciptakan lagu. Tidak, aku tidak boleh kecewa. Ini baru permulaan.

"Aku dari sejam yang lalu di sini." Biar dia yang mengungkit hal itu sendiri. _Jangan terburu-buru, kalau terpeleset rasanya akan sakit_, aku mengingatkan diriku.

"Kalau begitu..." Gray memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "Boleh pinjam pianonya? Kalau kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

"Tentu saja tidak. Piano ini akan lebih berguna bagimu." Aku bangkit dari kursi dan merapikan barang-barangku. Sekilas aku melirik buku partiturnya yang sudah terisi beberapa not ketika aku menyambar tas yang kuletakkan di lantai. "Aku bahkan belum menulis satu not pun padahal aku di sini terus sepulang sekolah."

Gray menaruh buku partiturnya. Matanya agak melebar. "Kau belum menulis satu pun? Ini sudah hampir seminggu."

"Aku bahkan belum tahu lagu seperti apa yang akan kubuat. Inspirasi sedang bermusuhan denganku," jawabku sambil menghapus papan sebelum aku lupa lagi. Ms. Elise menyuruhku tadi karena dia buru-buru, mumpung aku akan memakai ruangan ini. Tapi selama satu jam tatapanku hanya tertuju pada piano dan buku kosongku.

"Menurutku, kau buat target dulu." Gray membenarkan letak partiturnya. "Lagu seperti apa yang mau kau buat. Yang sedih, yang senang, yang lembut, yang semangat. Dan harapanmu terhadap lagu itu. Mungkin, lagu yang bisa membuat orang tersenyum."

Aku menghampiri pintu sambil menatap mata biru gelapnya dan berterimakasih atas tipsnya. Ketika aku memutar kenopnya, Gray tiba-tiba berkata, "Jadi... Kau akan menungguku mengatakannya?"

Pikiranku tidak bisa memproses apa yang baru aku dengar untuk sementara. Lalu aku mengerti apa maksudnya dan merespon dengan anggukan.

* * *

Menarik. Baru. Lagu seperti itu yang ingin kubuat. Membuat orang berhenti melakukan apapun yang mereka kerjakan untuk mendengarkanku. Itulah harapanku. Sepertinya aku dari pertama sudah berada di jalur yang tepat.

Ya, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Gray. Sejauh ini, teknik itu berjalan mulus.

Pintu terbuka. Waktu sendirianku untuk menciptakan lagu sudah berakhir. Mira melangkah sambil membawa gitar dan buku. Dia habis dari taman belakang asrama mengerjakan lagunya. Berarti Levy dan Erza masih di sekolah. Kali ini giliranku memakai piano kamar. Setiap kamar ada satu piano. Walau tidak sebesar yang ada di ruang musik, tapi cukuplah.

"Sampai mana lagumu?" Kudengar Mira bertanya.

"Belum terlalu panjang," jawabku singkat.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang cewek yang sudah sangat kukenal, bahkan, mungkin aku lebih mengenal mereka ketimbang diriku sendiri.

Erza duduk di sebelahku sementara Levy di sebelah Mira sehingga kami berempat saling berhadapan.

Erza menyunggingkan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Ada tujuh posisi. Kita berempat."

Mira menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung dengan ucapan Erza. "Maksudmu?"

"Hanya tujuh orang peraih nilai tertinggi yang dikirim ke Kota Seni," balas Erza. "Kalian tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

Ekspresi Levy berubah menjadi lebih ceria lalu mengangguk berulang kali. Mira tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum, mengerti apa maksud Erza.

Senyum kecil di wajah Erza mengembang menjadi cengiran bangga dan yakin. "Kita berempat pasti pergi ke Kota Seni."

* * *

**Maaf update-nya telat :( Habis baru masuk sekolah tugas langsung nggunung, banyak ulangan**

**Btw, kayaknya ni fanfic bakalan tamat di chapter ke 10 ato 11 **

**Yoshhh! Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi \(^_^)/**

**Sblmnya makaseh buat para pembaca dan reviewers yang ngikutin terus ceritanya :')**

**And jangan lupa ngereview chap ini yah~**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail and the song below belongs to Taylor Swift (song title: Jump Then Fall)**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_"Sampai mana lagumu?" kudengar Mira bertanya._

_"Belum terlalu panjang," jawabku singkat._

_Pintu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang cewek yang sudah sangat kukenal, bahkan, mungkin aku lebih mengenal mereka ketimbang diriku sendiri._

_Erza duduk di sebelahku sementara Levy di sebelah Mira sehingga kami berempat saling berhadapan._

_Erza menyunggingkan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Ada tujuh posisi. Kita berempat."_

_Mira menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung dengan ucapan Erza. "Maksudmu?"_

_"Hanya tujuh orang peraih nilai tertinggi yang dikirim ke Kota Seni," balas Erza. "Kalian tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"_

_Ekspresi Levy berubah menjadi lebih ceria lalu mengangguk berulang kali. Mira tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum, mengerti apa maksud Erza._

_Senyum kecil di wajah Erza mengembang menjadi cengiran bangga dan yakin. "Kita berempat pasti pergi ke Kota Seni."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Tidak terasa tiga minggu sudah berlalu. Ujian akhir semakin dekat. Dan hari ini pengumpulan lagu. Kutatap partitur di depanku ini lekat-lekat sambil menunggu namaku dipanggil.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Lagu ciptaanku sendiri. Lagu yang kubuat dengan penuh perjuangan. Waktu berjam-jam di ruang musik sepulang sekolah serta puluhan lembar kertas yang harus kuremas dan kulempar ke tong sampah terbayar sudah. Semalam aku menyalin ulang laguku di kertas baru supaya kelihatan rapi dan―

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Namaku dipanggil. _Inilah saatnya._

* * *

"Hei, Lucy. Kamu duluan saja," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"_Okay_." Levy bergeser dan aku menggantikan posisinya di depan keyboard.

Kami tengah berada di ruang band, tempat di mana Levy biasa berlatih bersama teman-teman satu bandnya.

Selama seminggu ini aku tidak beranjak dari kamar atau perpustakaan atau tempat sepi lainnya. Hari ini ujian akhir resmi berakhir. Pada saat pekan ujian, siswa hanya masuk sekolah untuk ulangan, lalu pulang. Tidak ada kegiatan. Bahkan pelatihan Sabtu besok dibatalkan untuk membiarkan kami murid-murid waktu istirahat dan "mendinginkan" otak.

Tapi kami berempat lain daripada yang lain.

Pagi ini kami akan saling menunjukkan lagu ciptaan masing-masing. Aku tidak sabar menunggu reaksi mereka bagaimana. Tapi aku lebih tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa tujuh orang beruntung yang akan ke Kota Seni. Meski Erza sudah menyakinkanku berulang kali, aku masih saja _nervous._

**I like the way you sound in the morning**

**We're on the phone and without a warning, I realize your voice is the best sound I have ever heard**

_Suatu pagi ketika aku baru bangun tidur, bersiap-siap untuk jogging, ponselku berdering. Aku tidak mau membangunkan teman-teman, jadi aku cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan membaca nama penelepon yang tertera di layarnya. Begitu tahu siapa, aku langsung memencet tombol "answer" dan menempelkan ponselku ke telinga kananku._

_ "Hai! Pagi!" Aku menyapa dengan girang, lalu aku sadar suaraku terlalu kencang dan menoleh ke teman-temanku yang masih pulas di ranjang mereka. Dalam hati aku membuat catatan untuk tidak berteriak lagi._

_ "Pagi!" Gray menyapa balik. "Kamu hari ini jogging kan?"_

_ "Mmh," jawabku sambil mengangguk singkat. "Ini baru mau keluar kamar."_

_ "Oke," ada kelegaan dalam suaranya. Dan itu membuatku senang tanpa alasan jelas. Setidaknya aku tahu ada yang peduli padaku. "Aku tunggu di depan air mancur."_

**I like the way I can't keep my focus, I watch you talk, you didn't notice**

**I hear the words, but all I can think is we should be together**

_ Sementara aku berlari kecil di sampingnya, Gray bertanya, "Lagumu sudah sampai mana?" _

_Seharusnya kami tidak berbicara karena bisa membuat nafas lebih tersenggal-senggal, kalau tidak salah sih begitu. Tapi aku malah menjawab, "Melodinya sudah selesai. Tinggal liriknya. Aku nggak tahu mau nulis lirik seperti apa."_

_Gray tertawa kecil. "Masih ada semingguan sebelum hari pengumpulannya kok. Tenang saja." Aku meliriknya dan menangkap butiran-butiran keringat mulai bertetesan dari pelipisnya. Aku juga mulai berkeringat jadi aku menyisir poniku ke belakang dengan tangan lalu menyeka keringat di dahiku dengan handuk._

_Gray melanjutkan obrolannya tapi aku kalimat-kalimat itu hanya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri. Aku tahu dia mengatakan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa sepertinya tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kemampuanku memahami kata-kata. Gray juga kayaknya nggak sadar kalau pikiranku melayang ke tempat lain._

_Jogging bareng seperti ini, menyenangkan sekali. Seolah-olah untuk menggantikan waktu setahun yang telah berlalu dan tak akan pernah kembali._

**Every time you smile, I smile**

**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**

**Whoa, I'm feeling you baby**

**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me**

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you, say that you wanna be with me too**

**'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all, so jump then fall**

_ Sekarang aku bukan hanya tidak sabar untuk menunggu pengumuman siapa yang ke Kota Seni seminggu setelah hari pengumpulan. Artinya, sekitar dua minggu dari sekarang. Tapi aku juga nggak sabar sampai hari itu tiba. Hari saat aku dan Gray―seseorang yang aku anggap sahabat, lalu musuh, dan sekarang baikan lagi―menjadi sesuatu yang... entahlah. Sesuatu yang lebih. Ya, sepertinya itu kata yang tepat._

_ Gray mengelap keringatnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Pandangannya melebar kegirangan, menemukan apa yang dia cari. Pancuran air minum._

**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face**

**You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face**

**Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey**

**I like the way you're everything I ever wanted****, ****I had time to think it over and all I can say is come closer**

**Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me**

_ Setelah meneguk cukup banyak air, Gray menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku di samping pancuran. Giliranku untuk minum. Rasa hausku pun lenyap. Sambil menyeka mulutku, kulirik Gray yang tengah melihat jam tangannya._

_ "Yah, udah jam setengah enam," katanya dengan menyesal seraya bangkit berdiri. Dia mengayunkan tangannya. "Ayo kembali ke asrama."_

_ Hmm, ada sedikit kekecewaan di hatiku karena waktu berdua kami sudah habis. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku langsung mengerti lirik lagu macam apa yang akan kutulis._

**'Cause every time you smile, I smile**

**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**

**Whoa, I'm feeling you baby**

**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me**

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you, say that you wanna be with me too**

**'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all, so jump then fall**

**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet**

**I'll catch you, I'll catch you**

**When people say things that bring you to your knees**

**I'll catch you**

**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry**

**But I'll hold you though the night until you smile**

**Whoa oh, I need you baby, don't be afraid please**

**Jump then fall, jump then fall into me**

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you, say that you wanna be with me too**

**'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all**

**So jump then fall, jump then fall**

**Baby, jump then fall into me, into me, into me**

**Every time you smile, I smile**

**And every time you shine, I'll shine**

**And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you **

**I'll show you, you ****can**** jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me**

"Keren!" sahut Mira begitu aku menarik tanganku dari keyboard ini.

Aku tertawa. "Sekarang giliran kalian."

Aku mendengarkan lagu teman-temanku―yang tebakanku terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi sepertiku. Setelah kami selesai memainkan lagu kami masing-masing kami melangkah keluar dari ruang _band_.

Sepanjang perjalanan, setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan kami melontarkan pandangan _aneh, _senyum misterius, dan tertawa kecil bersama temannya_._ Seperti kami sedang berjalan-jalan dengan risleting rok terbuka. Atau hanya aku.

Tapi tidak mungkin karena ini ketujuh kalinya aku mengecek pakaianku diam-diam dan tidak ada yang salah. Aku melirik sekilas, mememeriksa pakaian teman-temanku juga dan tidak ada yang salah. Mereka berjalan sangat santai dan sesekali bercanda, mengabaikan semua keanehan di sekeliling kami. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang menatap kami dengan geli. Apa ada yang tidak beres denganku? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

Aku berjalan dengan penuh rasa risih. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Nah, tepat waktu sekali. Aku menemukan apa yang mungkin aku cari. Sekerumunan siswa yang menggerombol di depan papan pengumuman.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku lebih kepada diri sendiri. Levy mengikuti arah pandanganku dan dia menyarankan kami melihat informasi yang kayaknya barusan ditempel.

Sebelum kugerakkan kakiku, Mira sudah terlanjur menarik tanganku.

"Permisi. Permisi," kata kami berulang kali kepada orang-orang di depan, sesekali bertubrukan. Mereka seolah-olah langsung memecah menjadi dua kelompok, memberi kami jalan.

Tatapanku langsung pada kertas yang ditempel dengan isolasi di tengah papan pengumuman. Kertas bukan kata yang tepat. Itu karton manila raksasa dengan judul bercetak super tebal. Tulisannya "Top 20 Nilai Ujian Seni".

Sehabis aku membaca judul itu pikiranku seketika kosong dan tersadar kembali beberapa detik kemudian gara-gara suara Levy.

"Nilainya udah keluar!" ujarnya antusias.

Aku mendongak dan kulihat ada 7 nama yang dicetak tebal dengan ukuran lebih besar dari yang lain. Warna merah tuanya membuatku begidik.

#1 Natsu Dragneel: A++++

Wow. Itu sungguh mengejutkan. Maksudku, tidak ada yang pernah menyangka Natsu bisa #1 di ujian menciptakan lagu. Apalagi dapat A++++. Dengan 4 tanda "+".

#2 Erza Scarlet: A+++

Aku sudah menduganya sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu, tapi siapa yang bakal mengira kalau Erza nomor 2? Erza selalu nomor 1. Bahkan di Magnolia Cup bulan lalu dia meraih juara 1. Erza sekarang memasang wajah datar. Meneliti angka 2 seperti belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba senyum kecil merekah dari ujung bibirnya. Aku tanpa sengaja mendengarnya bergumam, "Akhirnya ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Dia tidak ingkar janji, aku sebaiknya juga begitu..."

Aku tidak mengerti dua kalimat terakhirnya.

#3 Mirajane Strauss: A++

Mira nyengir bangga. Kurasa satu peringkat di bawah Erza sangat luar bisa.

Satu peringkat di atas Erza hampir mustahil terjadi. Kesempatannya cuma 99%. Dan hari ini 1% itu kebobolan.

#4 Lucy Heartfilia: A+

Aku memekik girang dalam hati. Hari ini hari terbaik dalam hidupku!

#5 Gray Fullbuster: A+

Dan ternyata nilaiku sama dengan Gray! Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lebih baik makanya aku dapat nomor 4. Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri sambil berjinjit, mencari-cari wajahnya di tengah kerumunan orang. Namun aku tidak menemukannya. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku ke karton manila keramat itu. Hei, ucapan terimakasihku padanya bisa menunggu beberapa menit lagi.

#6 Levy McGarden: A

Erza benar. Kami berempat masuk! Aku langsung mengalungkan lenganku pada bahu Levy dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

#7 Loki: A

Ini sungguh bagaikan mimpi jadi kenyataan. Semua teman dan sahabatku―_semuanya―_ke Kota Seni! Hebat sekali.

Orang-orang yang mengenali kami mengucapkan selamat sepanjang jalan menuju lobby sekolah. Ini memang hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Selama belasan tahun aku hidup, tidak pernah aku merasa sesenang ini.

"Hei," Erza menunjuk ke luar pintu lobby. Dia menatap mata Mira dan Levy, lalu ketiganya mengangguk singkat. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka merencanakan sesuatu di belakangku?

Sebelum aku mampu bereaksi, mereka bertiga sudah menyeretku ke depan. Ke arah kerumunan murid-murid itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wahh, akhirnya chapter terakhir untuk fanfic pertamaku ini. Maaf banget telat updatenya -_- banyak tugas sama ulangan**

**Makasih banyak buat para pembaca dan reviewers yang nunggu cerita ini ^^ semoga chapter kali ini gak ngecewain :)**

**DISCLAIMER! Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY **

_Ini sungguh bagaikan mimpi jadi kenyataan. Semua teman dan sahabatku―semuanya―ke Kota Seni! Hebat sekali._

_Orang-orang yang mengenali kami mengucapkan selamat sepanjang jalan menuju lobby sekolah. Ini memang hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Selama belasan tahun aku hidup, tidak pernah aku merasa sesenang ini._

_"Hei," Erza menunjuk ke luar pintu lobby. Dia menatap mata Mira dan Levy, lalu ketiganya mengangguk singkat. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka merencanakan sesuatu di belakangku?_

_Sebelum aku mampu bereaksi, mereka bertiga sudah menyeretku ke depan. Ke arah kerumunan murid-murid itu._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" kataku kaget kepada Erza, Mira, dan Levy yang tengah menyeretku ke arah kerumunan murid di lapangan. Mereka saling berteriak dan bersiul dengan luar biasa kencangnya sampai-sampai satpam-satpam yang lagi berjaga di pos memperhatikan dengan heran. Ketika aku sampai di depan mereka, kerumunan tiba-tiba membelah, memberikanku jalan. Ada sekitar seratusan anak di sini dan kerumunan ini terus membelah dan terus membelah. Aku tidak bisa melihat ujungnya tapi Levy dan Mira tetap menyeretku melewati satu demi satu anak, sementara Erza mendorongku pelan-pelan dari belakang.

Akhirnya kerumunan itu benar-benar terpisah menjadi dua kelompok besar, satu di kananku dan satu di kiriku. Lalu aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke ujung jalan ini. Cahaya matahari bersinar terlalu terang sampai aku tak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di ujung. Aku memicingkan mata dan sementara aku lebih dekat beberapa meter dengannya aku akhirnya mengenalinya.

Mira dan Levy menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa sengaja aku menabrak punggung mereka berdua. Kedua sahabatku ini lalu kompak berjalan meninggalkanku, bergabung ke kerumunan di sebelah kiri.

Erza meremas pundakku lalu berbisik di telingaku, "Dia menunggumu," sebelum akhirnya berdiri di samping Mira.

Aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya karena aku takut jantungku akan berdetak terlalu cepat apalagi di situasi macam ini. Tapi, perlahan kuangkat wajahku dan menemui mata hitamnya yang berkilau sedemikian rupa di bawah cahaya matahari. Aku tersihir, tak dapat bergerak.

Gray maju. Setiap langkahnya membuat jarak di antara kami semakin kecil. Momen inilah momen yang kutunggu-tunggu, yang menjadi inspirasiku menulis lagu dan yang menjadi motivasiku untuk memenangkan kompetisi. Apa ini sungguh menjadi kenyataan?

"Eh-em," Gray berdeham, kelihatan gugup. Ya, bukan cuma dia yang gugup, aku juga _nervous_.

"Ya?" Aku nggak percaya kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini aku masih bisa bersuara, walaupun hanya sekedar bisikan.

"Jadi..." Gray berhenti sejenak seraya tangannya meraih tanganku dengan mantap dan lembut. "Hari ini mungkin hari bersejarah bagi kita, Luce."

_Luce._ Panggilan Gray untukku. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia memanggilku seperti itu. Dulu sewaktu SMP, hanya dia yang memanggilku begitu dan sampai sekarang pun demikian.

"_Luce, kamu udah ngerjain PR belum?"_

"_Hei, Luce, pulang sekolah mau ke kantin bareng?"_

"_Kamu mau es krim rasa apa, Luce?"_

Panggilan itu sangat akrab di telingaku. Gray selalu memanggilku 'Luce' selama kami duduk di bangku SMP. Tapi, semenjak pertemanan kami merenggang, sejak dia memperingatkanku untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Natsu, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya lagi. Kecuali saat aku mendengarkan rekaman yang diberikan Gray kepadaku. Dan baru saja dia memanggilku dengan sebutan yang diam-diam sangat kurindukan itu.

Gray mempererat genggamannya terhadap tanganku dan berkata, "_Three magic words._ Waktunya sudah tepat. Saatnya aku menepati janjiku."

Kalau tadi jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, sekarang berdetak sangat amat cepat. Aku tidak percaya Gray bisa menyebabkan efek samping macam ini―efek samping yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, bahkan ketika aku menyukai Natsu. Barangkali Natsu hanya sekedar orang yang kusukai. Tapi efek samping ini... Mungkinkah... _First love?_

Sorakan teman-teman di sekelilingku memuncak. Mereka berbahagia untuk kami. Loki yang sekarang berada di ujung barisan sebelah kanan mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh para siswa untuk tenang. Ketika keheningan sudah benar-benar menyelimuti kami, aku rasa aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku dengan jelas.

"_I love you... Will you be my girlfriend?" _Gray tersenyum gugup. Kulitnya yang biasanya sedingin es sekarang menjadi hangat.

_Tapi Luce, terus ingat dan percayalah kalau tiga kata itu cuma buat kamu. Sampai kapanpun._

_Jadi... Kau akan menungguku mengatakannya?_

_ Aku janji. Suatu hari akan kukatakan. Kalau sudah pas waktunya._

Inilah waktunya. Bahagia. Senang. Lega. Dan semua emosi lainnya bercampur dalam suaraku ketika aku menjawab, "Ya. Tentu saja." Aku tersenyum, meyakinkannya. "Karena aku sudah menunggu lama. Dan kau juga sudah menunggu lebih lama."

* * *

"Indah sekali," ucapku saat kembang api meledak di langit, menyemburkan warna-warna terang di atas langit yang hitam.

Hari ini satu minggu setelah Gray nembak aku. Kami resmi pacaran, lho. Dan untuk memperingatinya, Gray mengajakku ke cafe di pinggir pantai. Kami baru saja menyaksikan acara puncaknya. Kembang api!

"Aku tahu kalau kamu bakalan suka," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Setelah berhenti tertawa, Gray menunjuk ke arah sebuah stan es krim. "Mau aku traktir?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hanya kalau kamu juga makan."

Kami mendekati stan itu dan aku mengamati berbagai macam rasa es krim yang tersedia. Mataku tertuju pada es krim berwarna merah muda.

"Es krim vanilanya dua." Gray menyodorkan sejumlah uang ke pemilik stan itu.

Namun aku menghentikan tangannya dan berkata, "Aku ingin stroberi kali ini."

"Bukannya di pestanya Jellal terakhir kamu mengambil yang rasa vanila?" Gray kelihatan terkejut dan dahinya berkerut. "Kukira kamu sudah berganti selera rasa."

Aku menggeleng. "Berkat kamu, aku jadi suka stroberi lagi," kataku malu-malu.

Rasanya hidupku sekarang tidak setawar dan sepolos vanila. Melainkan penuh cinta seperti rasa stroberi. Penuh warna seperti kembang api. Semua perubahan itu terjadi berkat Gray. Mungkin dari dulu hidupku sudah seperti stroberi, tapi aku belum menyadarinya dan terus tenggelam dalam ketawaran dan kepolosan vanila. Dan Gray ada di sini untuk menyadarkanku.

Sementara aku asyik menjilat es krimku, Gray menyikut lenganku dan menarikku ke belakang pohon. Awalnya aku bingung, namun kemudian kulihat sebuah pasangan juga dari kejauhan berdiri di tepi pantai. Pasangan yang sama sekali nggak asing karena setiap hari aku bertemu mereka di sekolah. Mungkin ini tidak sopan, tapi aku dan Gray memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan," kata si perempuan. Rambut panjangnya berkibar terkena hembusan angin. "Mengingat kamu menepati janjimu. Sudah lihat papan nilainya kan?"

Si cowok sangat antusias menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu, "Tentu. Aku sudah cukup berusaha kan, Erza?" Dia tertawa bangga.

"Ya... Harus kuakui aku terkesan dengan usahamu." Erza sekarang menatap Natsu dengan lembut. Aku tidak pernah melihat Erza menatap cowok seperti itu. "Aku belum pernah lebih rendah dari peringkat satu, apalagi kalah dari cowok. Kurasa kau sudah membuktikan kalau segala sesuatu itu mungkin, Natsu."

"Kau tahu Erza?" Natsu bertanya sambil membetulkan posisi selendangnya. "Aku menunggu lama sekali tahu."

Erza membalas dengan cepat. "Yaa... Kamu kan tahu sendiri kalau aku keramas lama banget. Aku juga sibuk memilih baju."

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Natsu merengek dan menunduk. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya karena gugup. "Ma-Maksudku menunggu jawabanmu yang lama. Padahal pengumuman nilainya kan ditempel minggu lalu."

"Maaf deh aku baru bilang iya dua hari lalu." Erza tersenyum menenangkan. "Tapi yang penting kita bersama kan sekarang?"

Lalu aku melihat Natsu meraih tangan Erza dan mengajaknya ke cafe tempatku makan bersama Gray. Kurasa semua orang sedang berbahagia. Dugaanku, Erza memang udah dari dulu suka sama Natsu, tapi pura-pura jual mahal saja. Sebagai teman baik Erza, aku juga turut senang kalau dia senang. Soalnya kalau dia lagi _bad mood_, pasti kamarku jadi suram karena nggak ada yang berani ngomong. Begitulah Erza.

"Jadi..." Gray memecah keheningan di antara kami. "Kamu tadi bilang mau ke Magnolia World kan? Ayo, aku antar," katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

* * *

Pagi ini suasananya sangat sempurna. Posisi matahari belum terlalu tinggi dan angin bertiup lembut. Setelah melewati puluhan pagi yang sama, rasanya pagi hari ini terasa jauh lebih indah. Mood semua orang lagi bagus, kecuali Jellal yang kelihatan jelas-jelas sedih akibat hubungan Natsu dan Erza. Loki memungut ransel dan kopernya, sambil bersiul naik ke mini bus. Levy dan Mira cekikikan. Bahkan Erza yang biasanya datar-datar saja, tersenyum lebar seraya menarik koper-kopernya. Natsu lalu menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, yang diterima Erza dengan senang hati.

Setelah semua orang sudah berada di atas mini bus, si supir menginjak pedal gas dan perjalanan kami pun di mulai. Perjalanan kami ke Kota Seni yang berlokasi di pinggiran kota Magnolia. Loki langsung mengeluarkan kameranya dan mengambil gambar-gambar kami secara acak. Mira dan Levy berpose imut sambil menunjukkan brosur Kota Seni ke kamera.

Aku, yang tengah berdiri sambil menumpukan beratku ke kursi Levy di depanku dan bergurau dengan teman-temanku, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sepasang lengan dingin yang merangkulku dari belakang.

"Gray!" seruku, terkejut namun jauh di dalam hatiku ada rasa senang karena kami bersentuhan.

Gray melepaskan pelukannya dan maju ke sampingku dengan santai. "Aku tak menyangka kamu bisa dikejutkan dengan mudah." Dia lalu menambahkan, "Cuma bercanda, kok."

"Tanganmu dingin sih," jawabku asal karena aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk menjelaskan pipiku yang mungkin memerah ini.

Gray tertawa kecil dan membalas, "Tapi kamu menyukainya kan?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela, mengamati setiap pepohonan yang kami lewati sebelum berkata dengan jujur, "Ya."

* * *

Sesampainya kami di gerbang Kota Seni, kami disambut rasa takjub. Bukan hanya karena bangunannya yang megah, tapi juga karena rasa bangga dan bahagia. Nggak sembarang orang yang bisa menimba ilmu di Kota Seni. Tempat ini hanya untuk murid-murid berbakat dan terlatih.

"Kita sudah sampai," Jellal akhirnya bersuara setelah sepanjang pagi membisu. "Di sinilah kalian akan menghabiskan waktu liburan kalian selama sebulan. Aku diundang menjadi salah satu instruktur tahun ini. Sedangkan kalian mendapat kesempatan untuk belajar di sini. Artinya, kalian memang berbakat. Dan aku sebagai instruktur sudah sepatutnya merasa bangga."

Tak ada satu pun yang menjawab karena kami sibuk mengamati gedung di hadapan kami.

"Keren kan? Aku dulu juga merasa begitu," ujar Jellal. Senyum tipis mengukir wajah muramnya. "Yah... Sebaiknya kita segera masuk."

"Tunggu dulu!" Loki tiba-tiba berseru. Aku tidak jadi melangkah, begitu pun yang lainnya.

Loki meneruskan, "Bagaimana kalau kita foto dulu? Kenang-kenangan. Jellal, kau juga harus ikut." Dia kedengaran agak memaksa, tapi aku seratus persen setuju dengannya.

Momen ini hanya terjadi sekali. Kami harus menjaga dan mengabadikannya dengan baik. Mungkin saat inilah kesempatan pertama dan terakhir kami, menjejakkan kaki dengan penuh rasa bangga di depan pintu gerbang Kota Seni. Yah, kesempatan kedua bagi Jellal, mengingat dia juga pernah ke sini sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan akan ke sini lagi untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya sebagai instruktur. Tapi, saat ini adalah saat ini. Kami tidak boleh melewatkannya.

Loki menegakkan tripod dan memosisikan kameranya. Dia melakukan beberapa pengaturan lalu kembali berdiri di antara Natsu dan Gray. Kami berbaris, mengatur posisi, dan berpose se-_fun_ mungkin. Bahkan Jellal berusaha untuk kelihatan gembira.

_JEPRET!_

Loki berlari ke arah kamera kesayangannya dan melihat hasil gambarnya. "Sempurna," ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Loki menunjukkan fotonya kepada kami semua.

Waktu tidak dapat diulang kembali. Waktu terus berjalan, tak pernah berhenti. Detik menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam. Bahkan ketika kami melangkahkan kaki kami, masuk ke Kota Seni, waktu tak pernah berhenti. Saat ini sangat indah. Tapi aku tak dapat membayangkan, seindah apakah waktu kami di tempat ini nanti.

**THE END**

* * *

**Argghhh akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertamaku ^^ **

**Jangan lupa review yah :* mungkin kalo yg review banyak aku bakal bikin sequelnya... tentang Fairy Tail di Kota Seni! ;)**


End file.
